Stupid Cupid
by butterflyxox
Summary: Sasuke wants Sakura to pretend to be his fiancee. but when Sakura wakes up another day, she was wearing a wedding dress and getting married to Sasuke Uchiha just to pay her family's big debt to the Uchiha Family. SO WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NOW?
1. Chapter 1

_Note: The Title of the story is from the song I got really obsessed and always listening to it, but the song was really old. Stupid Cupid by. Mandy Moore. No, I just told you how I get the title. Because you might be wondering where stupid cupid did came from. Hope you'll enjoy! _

**Stupid Cupid**

**Chapter 1**

-

Ino came running and slam open my room door open, "Oh my God! Sakura wakey! Wakey! Common, wake up forehead!" Ino exclaimed cheerfully.

I tried to ignore what I heard and just pretend to be still sleeping.

"Come on forehead! You don't want to miss anything, don't yah?" She asked still cheerfully.

"Yeah right, leave me alone Ino-pig will yah? I'm still sleeping." I said can't be bothered to open my eyes. Why did I agree for Ino to be my roommate again?

"But I thought you would come with me?" Ino asked dramatically and put anime teary eyes.

"Come? Come where?" I asked still not bothering to open my sleepy eyes. But why is my mind wide open and my eyes is still sleepy? Weird.

"You know Sasuke Uchiha's party." Ino said stopped her teary eyes already.

All I know is Sasuke Uchiha is a totally hot model and actor, he came from a very wealthy family and he also had a good reputation, Ino knew him because Ino works as a model in Monderezu model agency and if I know Sasuke also works as a model there.

Monderezu model agency is a very famous model agency and the biggest agency. It's very known agency because I heard lots of hot guys and hot girls is modelling there.

"I thought it's later?" I asked lazily, I've just been convinced by Ino to come to the Uchiha's party, I don't even know him.

"Yeah I know, but I need to buy dress for the party." She answered.

"Then buy one I still, I still want to sleep." I said and covered my head using my duvet.

Ino opened my curtain, and then sat to swivel chair to my laptop computer, "Please forehead?" Ino asked.

I took off the duvet to my face and opened my eye, "Are you begging?" I asked and sat on my bed leaning my back on a pillow behind me.

"Uh no." Ino answered straight forward.

I raised my right eyebrow, "Then no." I said and smirk a little.

Ino sight "Okay, I'm begging." Ino said.

"Okay, but say '_I'm begging'_ first." I said and teasingly.

"Uh no, you already said okay." She said and stood up. "Now change forehead, Shika-kun would be here any minute now." Ino said and left my room.

What a troublesome, how did she become my best friend again? Uh I remember now because she's my roommate and friend from elementary to college until now.

-

-

After all the shopping, we went straight home, Shikamaru came with us and he drive the car, of course because it's his car and while we we're eating earlier, Shikamaru and Ino can't stop acting all lovey dovey to each other, that's why I decided to move table, so I won't see them doing some disgusting stuff. Like feeding each other like a baby and kissing each other in public place, Oh my god! At least make it somewhere no one can see them. The two of them is like in the stage of already married, but they are still at the position of boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Hey forehead, did you bought anything for the party?" Ino asked as cheerful as ever.

"Why?" I asked and raised my right eyebrow.

She rolls her eyes, "Because I want to see it." Ino said cheerfully.

"Um..." I said thinking. "Um..." I can't tell her no, she'll go insane, I can't buy anything yet, because I haven't write anything and publish anything.

"You didn't, do you?" she asked a little serious on her tone of speaking.

"I-I didn't know—wait a minute! What do we need to wear anyway?" I asked, because I got lots of clothing's already, why do I need to buy clothes for the party?

"Dresses! It's a formal party forehead." Ino said and sight. "Don't worry I know you're bro—."

"I'M NOT BROKE!" I said. "I just haven't published any story yet."

"Okay forehead calm down, I brought one for you." Ino said and sight. "Ta-dah!" I no showed a dark purple cocktail dress.

"Wait! You expect me to wear that?!" I asked, I really wear any dresses, just very rarely.

"Yhup! I know you love it, you can pay me when you have money forehead, don't worry about it!" Ino said and gave it to me, I hold it. Ino turned away and started walking through her room with her shopping bags.

"T-thanks Ino-pig." I thanked and gave a sweet smile.

"Now change forehead, the party is seven o'clock and it's already quarter to seven." Ino said and smile back.

I went straight to my room with the dress. That's why Ino is my best friend, she's kind even thought she's pushy.

-

-

As we left the house, Ino was wearing a light purple lace dress, a purple high heels, a golden necklace with a little stone on the middle, earrings and her aluminous blonde hair was put down and there's a purple clips on her hair, and she wore a eyeliner, silver eye shadow and reddish lipstick that looks really great on her outfit, Ino looks dazzling.

I wore the dark purple cocktail dress that up to my knees, I wore my black shoes that have a little heels in it, I wore a gold necklace that my passed away mother earn, and a simple earrings.

I put my hair down and let my bangs covers my forehead, I wear a dark purple headband with ribbon at the right side for design. And no I didn't wear any make up except a lip gloss to make my lips a little shiny.

"Wow forehead! You look great!" Ino exclaimed and smile.

"You look dazzling Ino-pig." I said to Ino and smile back.

How can she wear high heels? That's going to be a pain while you walk, trust me.

"Let's go! The limo must be waiting now." Ino said with a smile and walk through the door, I followed her.

The Limo was really already waiting outside.

-

-

As the Limo stopped, the door opened, Then Ino walk out I followed her, there's lots of photographer taking picture, Ino waved at them and smiles sweetly at the camera, but I just walk following her.

As we walk inside, the place was really damn big... it's more than big, it's massive.

"Oh look Shika-kun is there!" Ino exclaimed. "Well forehead just call me if you need me, 'kay?" Ino said and walk through Shikamaru.

I told her she can just leave me, I don't want her to stick up with me, I don't want her to take care of me, I wanted her to have fun.

Wow this place is massive, I'm not a party person, I don't really like party, specially crowded place I walk around and saw an open double door leading to outside. I walk through that door, and walk around, I saw a bench and then I sat at the bench looking at the skies and the stars.

This place sure is massive and crowded, good thing there's no people here outside.

This is Sasuke Uchiha's party. I heard that this guy is a playboy, GOD! I hate playboy the most, such a jerks. Good thing Ino's boyfriend Shika-kun isn't a playboy... wait did I just called Shikamaru, Shika-kun? I don't call him that name.

"Hey you okay?" A tone of a guy asked from nowhere.

Why did I come here again? Oh right to come with Ino-pig, but she doesn't need me here, so why come?

"Are you alone here the guy" asked and sat next to the pinkette.

Why do guy need to create some playboy? Wait is there some kind of playgirl?

"So it's freezing here, girls shouldn't go outside, you might catch a cold." The guy continued.

Wait is Ino-pig a playgirl before? Well she dated lots of guys already, before she gotten serious with Shika-kun, so does that mean she's a playgirl?

"So I'm Sasuke Uchiha, what's your name?" he asked.

Wait did I just heard something? But I'm alone here. Maybe I'm just hallucinating.

"So what are you doing here outside?" Sasuke asked not giving up.

Maybe I should go inside now, yeah and grab some glass of champagne that would be great.

Sasuke lean his face closer to the pinkette in sideways, he could smell the pinkette's fragrance, and the pinkette smells like cherry blossom.

When I turn around, I didn't expect a guy sitting there, and I didn't expect my lips met his accidentally and unexpectedly.

OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! THIS IS MY FIRST KISS JERK!

When I finally snap out of surprise, I finally pull off. "What the hell?" I shouted full shades of red on my cheeks.

"I'm sorry." The guy said emotionless and smirk.

I glared at him, 'the nerd of this guy.' The guy had a spiky black hair with blue tint and onyx coloured eyes, he has a light skin and he's wearing a black formal suit with red necktie.

Wow he looks really formal and kind of cute too... wait this is not the time to daydream about this guy, it's time for me to shout at this jerk from stealing my first kiss.

"Are you following me? Wait you're a stalker aren't you?! You know you couldn't be a stalker because..." I stopped for a minute; I don't want to admit to him that it was my first kiss.

"I can't be one because I'm too handsome, cute and all." The guy said and smirks.

"NO! It's because you're a stealer! You stole my first kiss!" I blurted out, wait did I just blurted it out? OH NO! I did. The shades of red on my cheeks darkened.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, what's your name?"

Wait did he just said that he was Sasuke Uchiha? The jerk guy! Now I really know that Sasuke Uchiha is really a jerk.

"So you're Sasuke Uchiha!" I exclaimed fake like a fan girl. "You jerk." I said and hit his cheek as hard as I can, leaving his cheek right cheek red.

"What did you do that for?!" Sasuke asked with a little anger on his tone.

I stood up and faced him, "Because you're such a jerk." I said coldly and then walk through the double door leading me now inside.

-

Sasuke's scene- Sasuke was really surprise, no one had ever called him 'jerk' this lady must be really different from the others; some girls will die just to kiss him. That girl is very interesting, who is she?

-

As I walk inside, I saw Ino right ahead on the dance floor, dancing romantically with Shika-kun... wait did I just called him Shika-kun again? I should really stop calling Shikamaru, Shika-kun.

I walk through the table of champagne and grab a glass of champagne; I turn to the wonderful couple that dancing, (which is Shika-kun and Ino-pig) and drink the glass of champagne until I finish it off.

I didn't expect to lose my first kiss accidentally and unexpectedly, that jerk should really pay!

I tried to grab my phone—wait I bought my phone? Where did I put it then? I don't have any pocket or anything... wait don't tell me I left it behind.

"Sakuuu-chaaann!" Ino exclaimed very, very cheerfully, running through me like a drunk or something.

"Hey... wait... are you drunk or something?" I asked Shikamaru was behind Ino supporting her. "Shikamaru-kun is Ino already drunk?"

Shikamaru gave a 'tell me about it' look, which means yes; Ino is_ 'already'_ drunk.

"Then we must take off now, before Ino became too drunk." I said worriedly, Ino acts different when she's too drunk. "You can go now; I'll just take a taxi or something." I said.

Shikamaru walk Ino through the car park, where his car was parked.

I put the glass down to the table and then turn around, I saw Sasuke Uchiha straight ahead in front of me.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked and smirk.

I rolled my eyes, "Why?"

"Just curious." He answered.

"Sorry I don't talk to strangers, especially jerks." I said and smirk a little.

When I look around, there were already lots of paparazzi all around us, taking pictures etc.

When I look back to Sasuke, Sasuke lean closer to me and brush his lips to mine.

It gives shiver down to my spine.

And then I felt Sasuke's warm lips pressed against mine, I saw lots of camera flashing.

Hey kissing in public is so... kissing me in public is so... so... SASUKE UCHIHA YOU JERK!

But some part of my body betrayed me to move or anything, especially my lips; my lips betrayed me the most. It gets very addicted to the Uchiha's kiss for this short period. Damn! But it taste so... so damn... _good._

_Note: Thanks for reading, Hope you'll watch out for the next chapter which is... I'm still thinking about, Hope you like it! Oh I'm going to sleepover on my friend's house, Yhippe! But I'm still thinking if I'm going or not, I don't want to leave my dad alone on the house, 'cuz my mum is working and my other sister is... I think going to same sleepover as well. _

_Well I'll sure publish the next chapter soon enough, for you guys not to wait too long. I'm ready to stay awake just to type the chapter two._

_-see you soon._

_-please review_

_-Cookie~_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note: Hey guys, what's up? Any news? Back to the topic, I stayed all night just to finish this chapter up. Tehee. Hope you like it all!**_

**Stupid Cupid**

**Chapter 2**

**-**

**-**

**Recap:**

And then I felt Sasuke's warm lips pressed against mine, I saw lots of camera flashing.

Hey kissing in public is so... kissing me in public is so... so... SASUKE UCHIHA YOU JERK!

But some part of my body betrayed me to move or anything, especially my lips; my lips betrayed me the most. It gets very addicted to the Uchiha's kiss for this short period. Damn! But it taste so... so damn... _good._

-

I felt Sasuke's arms rap through my waist and push me closer to him.

AHHH! I'M GOING TO BE INSANE! THERE'S LOTS OF PAPARAZI TAKING PICTURES AND GOING TO POST IT EVERYWHERE?! WHY DOES IT NEED TO BE ME?!

I felt my arms rap to Sasuke's neck automatically, UHH! MY BODY IS BETRAYING ME! STOP DOING SUCH A THINGS HANDS AND BODY AND LIPS! UGH! I HATE YOU NOW BODY! I KNOW PRONOUNCE US FRIEND-EMISH!

When I felt Sasuke stopped to catch his breath, I finally felt air again and I can breathe again! NO MORE PASSIONATE KISS ANYMORE! YAY!

"Sasuke who is this woman?" a reporter asked.

"Are you dating?" another one asked.

"Since when did you started dating?" another reporter asked.

And so on, paparazzi taking pictures, reporters asking so many questions, blah, blah, blah.

I felt Sasuke push me close to him, his one arm still around my waist, he held it tighter.

"Please calm down people." Sasuke said calming down all the reporters asking.

"So who is this woman in your life?" A photographer asked.

Easy, I'm Sakura Haruno, a girl who doesn't have anything to do in her life, but to write just to keep herself living.

"She's my fiancée." I heard Sasuke answered and smirk.

NA-AH! My name is not _'she' _thank you very much; my name is Sakura Haruno, the best author or writer ever! AND NO I'M NOT HIS FIANCEE!

"Where did you meet her?" Another Photographer asked.

"Please quite asking question, you might upset her." Sasuke hushed and then walk through a double door leading outside, where a limo was waiting.

I was walking by his side, still shockingly surprised from all the things that happened from only one night? GET IT ONE NIGHT?!

I felt that I was led through the limo, sitting there, and Sasuke next to me, smirking.

"Why did you say that I was your fiancée?" I asked without any anger on the tone, wait I'm supposed to be angry not calm.

"Will you pretend to be my fiancée?" he asked emotionless.

I roll my eyes, "Uh, why?" I asked.

"It's not like it's going to be real." He answered still emotionless.

"I'm sorry; I don't want to destroy my life." I said and sight.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked facing me.

"I'm Sakura... Haruno Sakura." I answered, wait did I just told him my name, Damn you lips! I HATE YOU THE MOST!

"Haruno, Hn?" he asked.

"Yes, why?" I asked and raised my right eyebrow.

"I just remember someone who's last name was Haruno as well." Sasuke answered.

He does? Oh my god! Cool! Maybe I should ask him who it is. "So what's the first name? I must know."

"Well actually I remember it now, It was Haruno family. Yeah they have lots of debts to our family." Sasuke said and smirk.

OH MY GOD! Bad topic, where's the remote control? I must switch the topic off and change it too new one. "But I don't remember my Family had ever had debts to anyone. My Auntie who raise me never told me anything."

"Oh, if I remember Haruno family have a big debt to us."

"Oh by the way can you just drop me off by the street there?" I asked and pointed out the street, that is not really the street of my house, maybe I'll just call a taxi.

"Ah, sure." Sasuke said. He pressed something.

Then suddenly the limo pulls off, and then someone open the door from outside, I walk out of the limo.

"Thanks for the ride." I said. You jerk! Hope I'll never see you again!

"I'll sure; I'll see you around, Sa-ku-ra." Sasuke said hotly and smirk.

As the guy who opened the door closed the door and went through the front and started the car and they pull off.

Wow! This guy sure is a hell, telling me to pretend to be his fiancée and that my family had lots of debts. He really is a jerk! Hope I won't see him again!

Oh great, how will I call a taxi again, if I don't even have my mobile phone? Great! Now I have to walk home... wait where is this place anyway? I don't even know this street.

As I walk through the direction where the limo went, I just went straight, maybe I'll find my way back if I just go straight. Yeah! I'll do that!

So I walk straight, wondering around in a quiet street, people must be already sleeping in this time, because it was already, nearly one o'clock. I really need to find my way back home now.

As I saw the big oak tree at the middle, I smile, this means it's a good sign, it means I'm near on my house.

I know where I'm heading now, as I walk through the house I'm renting, I open the door, but it was lock. Oh my god! I don't have keys I left it inside, maybe I should just knock, yeah knock.

I knock as hard as I can, Wait I forgot there's a doorbell as well, silly me. I pressed the doorbell many times, but no one answering. IF I DONT HAVE TEMPER, I'LL SURE WILL KNOCK THIS DOOR OFF! I pressed the doorbell again and again; finally I saw an aluminous blonde hair which means a good sign again! Ino had heard me.

The door open and a tired half sleep Ino was there, standing. "What do you want?" She asked.

"Ino! You save my life! I forgot my keys and mobile phone there! Thanks for opening the door!" I said and rush through my room. I heard Ino closed the door and went back to her room.

-

-

As I open my eyes, I stare at the clock on my wall. It was already 12:00... WAIT DID I JUST SAID 12:00!? OH MY GOSH! WAKE UP ME!

I stand up and run through the bathroom on my room; I wash my face and dry it using a face towel. I grab my brush and brush my hair, I run through the kitchen.

I saw Ino already there, having a breakfast, toast with butter and a juice for drink. She looks at me.

"OH! Good Morning forehead!" She said not so cheerfully and not so excited like before.

"Are you sick or something? Oh I thought you have work today?" I asked.

"No I phone my work, that I would be there late, because still kind of had a hangover." Ino answered and force to smile a little.

"Oh, I'll be in the living room if you need me." I said and walk through the living room, I switch the television switch on and then I grab the remote control and sat comfortably at the sofa, I click the remote control on and the television turned on. I want to see what the latest news is.

OH MY GOSH! I had a very bad dream! It was a nightmare. Dreaming about Sasuke Uchiha kissing me and telling the people I was his fiancée.

'_Breaking news, our biggest inspiration guy Sasuke Uchiha confesses to the reporters last night that he finally found the perfect woman to marry.' _I heard the news from the television.

As I heard it, I felt my heart beats faster, I saw Ino looking at the news as well, she sat by me.

'_There you can see a picture, some reporters took while they we're kissing on the party.' _Then on the television they showed a picture a guy with black spiky hair with blue tint and pink haired—WAIT! THAT'S ME! WHY AM I THERE!? SO IT'S NOT A DREAM AFTER ALL!

"Sakura is that you?" Ino asked and glare at me.

"U-uh how c-can that me? I-I mean of course not, t-that's not me." I said trying to make an excuse and trying to make my tone not numbly.

Then another picture has been shown, and my face was shown clearly at the picture, There was the Sasuke Uchiha and me, I was there standing next to him, our body was really close and Sasuke's one arm was around my waist. WAIT, WHY ARE THEY MAKING SUCH A SCANDAL OUT OF ME!? STUPID SAUKE UCHIHA!

"Hey it is you!" Ino said cheerfully and smiles wide. "What happen to you and Sasuke last night?" She asked evilly.

"N-nothing, we didn't do anything!" I declared.

"So you really admitted that, you and Sasuke Uchiha are really engaged?" Ino asked and gave a smirk.

"No! NO! NO! NO! WE'RE NOT ENGAGED OKAY!?" I shouted if I'm going to be engaged at least not to that man in the picture. I press the turn off button on the television.

"Right... maybe I should congratulate your future husband, and tell him I am a friend of yours... that would be really great." Ino said. "Okay I'm going to get ready now, for my work."

"Shut up Ino-pig!" I said. She really made my day worst.

Ino walk through her room, and me? I just sit in the sofa still thinking about the worst nightmare I ever had not in dream, but in real LIFE!

-

"Forehead, I'm going now. Okay?" Ino said, "Bye see you later." Then the blonde girl closes the door and I heard the _'click' _that she locked it as well.

STUPID NEWS! NOW I BET LOTS OF MAGAZINES ALREADY PRINTED OUT ABOUT LAST NIGHT!

'_Ring, ring, ring, ring.' _

I walk through the telephone near the kitchen and hold it up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"_Sakura hunny."_

"A-aunt Tsunade?"

"_Yes Sakura, It's me Tsunade, I'm just wondering about your engagement to Sasuke Uchiha."_

"AUNTIE! I'M NOT GONNA MARRY THAT UCHIHA! HE WAS ONLY PRETENDING INFRONT OF THE PEOPLE!"

"_Well you see about that... Some of us here already talk about that, and we want you to marry Sasuke Uchiha from the debts sake."_

"What do you mean?"

"_You see... before when your parents died, we need lots of money for the funeral... A-and the Uchiha family let us borrow money. But we can't repay it back because the money that they let us borrow was so big and all the money had been spent from the funeral and stuffs."_

"So you're telling me to marry the Uchiha because we have a big debt from them? And it's my entire fault as well because it was for my parents funeral!?" I asked damn serious.

"_Pretty much hunny."_

"JUST FOR THE DEBT YOU WANT ME TO MARRY THAT UCHIHA!?" I said still dead serious, "Then why didn't you tell me before? I'll do my best to earn money, just for the debt! AND I WILL NEVER MARRY SASUKE UCHIHA!"

"_But the Uchiha family told us this morning that if you get married to Sasuke all our debt will be repaid."_

"HELL NO! HOW MUCH IS THE DEBT ANYWAY?!" I asked getting a pen and a paper.

"_Err... two hundred and fifty thousand million, well we didn't really spent it all from the funeral, there's some left and so... we bought it for some of your things when you we're a baby,"_

"WHAT THE--!?" I stopped myself before I swear, "TWO HUNDRED AND FIFTY THOUSAND MILLION! HOW DID YOU SPENT ALL OF THAT!?"

"_Well we use it for living. Okay about what we talk about, I hope you can find some money, or just please marry Sasuke Uchiha for the best of you. I'm sure if you marry Sasuke Uchiha your parents would be really proud of you in the heaven. Okay bye Sakura hunny." _Then Tsunade ended the call, before I can speak the only thing I heard was _'beep, beep, and beep.'_

I hang down the phone and went to my room. How will I find money now? I still haven't even paid my rent to this house and I still haven't published any story yet. Maybe I should borrow some money from Ino.

-

-

I entered Monderazu model agency, the place was massive I can easily get lost, and I won't find Ino that easily.

I grabbed my mobile phone from the loose trousers I'm wearing and dialled Ino's number.

I just wore black loose trousers, a white T-shirt and doubled my top with black vest top. I put my hair in two ponytails and let my bangs covering my forehead.

"_Hello Sakura?"_

"Ino I kind of here in your work, I need to talk to you, please if I'm not disturbing you. I'll wait by the... you know the entrance? Yeah? By the sofa near to the entrance." I said and end the call; I put my mobile phone back to my pocket and sat at the sofa.

I saw lots of people staring at me, some with friendly glare, and some with killing glare. What's wrong with people here? Maybe I should just read some magazine.

I grabbed a magazine from the table next to the sofa and look at the front page of it— _'Sasuke Uchiha, finally found his perfect woman to marry?'_

OH MY GOSH! So that's why people here are all looking at me, when will Ino come here? And will I ever have freedom again?

"Hey, Sakura." A guy spoke; I think he's sitting next to me.

I look at the guy and saw Sasuke sitting there, wearing a blue t-shirt and a trousers then he smirk. "What are you doing here?" I asked trying to lower my voice people might hear us.

"I thought you're here for our lunch?" he asked and smirks.

"L-lunch?" I asked

"Oh didn't you receive my message?"

"Hell no! How did you even get my number?"

"Well I'm your fiancée aren't I, of course I know all about you."

"Sasuke-kun! Will you eat lunch with me later?" A fan girl asked.

"Sasuke-kun can I have your autograph please?" another fan girl asked.

"Sasuke-kun." Another one.

"Sasuke-kun!" And another one.

Then when I look, I saw lots of girls around the bench and shouting Sasuke's name and stuffs.

"Sorry girls, but I have a lunch with my fiancée right here." Sasuke said smirking and turn to look at me.

I saw all the fan girls gave me a death glare, which means they're jealous.

'_Don't you know that we both belong babe, don't you know that we will last forever, don't you know that we're both belong, I knew it from where it start, we belong.'_ My mobile phone rang from call.

All the girls went silence and Sasuke looks at me as well, I grabbed my mobile phone from my pocket and click the accept button for the call, "Hello?"

"_Sakura it's Ino, where are you now? I can't see you anywhere; I can only see are girls all surrendering the sofa. Did you move?" _ Ino asked.

"I-um, I'm here sitting." I said I stand up and tried to walk from the girls, "excuse me, and excuse me." I heard just beeping noise which means call has ended.

"FOREHEAD! There you are!" Ino exclaimed cheerfully hugging me.

"I was here all along." I pouted.

"So what do you need to talk about?" Ino asked.

I turn around and I saw Sasuke standing behind me, I lean closer to Ino's ear, "Let's talk somewhere more private, can we?" I whisper.

"Why do you need to whisper forehead?" Ino asked.

"When is your break anyways?" I asked when I took off near Ino's ears; I was back to my same position. I can smell Ino's perfume which is really feminine and doesn't smell really nice.

"Um like three or four, I still have three hours working and then break for an hour and back to work." Ino said and smile.

"Oh... I'll just tell it to you later then, I'm going back now." I said.

"Okay forehead." Ino said, "I'll see you later then, bye!" Then Ino started to walk through the elevator.

"Sasuke-kun will you have lunch with me? My treat please?" A fan girl said and then hug Sasuke's right arm, the girl was putting her body near Sasuke's.

Then another fan girl hug Sasuke's left arm and then did the same.

"I'm taking off now." I said and started walking out from the door, I called a taxi then when I open the door, I felt warm hands touched my arms, trying to stop me riding.

"What!?" I asked.

"I thought we're gonna have a lunch today?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh, no we don't." I said.

"Common, my treat." Sasuke said dragging me out of the taxi, he closed the door and drag me to the car park.

"Leave me alone!" I said.

Sasuke click his car keys then a car lit up, signal of open. The car was blue Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren roadster and it wasn't just a normal car it was a sports car and it was three doors, two in fronts and one at the back where you put the things.

Sasuke walk still dragging me and then he open the door of his car, the door opening wasn't just that just simple, you need to open the door by putting it up. How cool is that? This must cost millions and fortunes.

I went inside the car and sit, put the sit belt on, then Sasuke close the door and went to the driver's sit and started the engine and pulls off really fast, I think after this ride I will really vomit.

-

-

So Sasuke really brought me somewhere we can eat lunch, eating lunch this late. The restaurant that Sasuke bought me in was really formal, and I think all the foods here cost a lot.

As we sit in a table for two with a vase in the middle of the table and some red roses on the vases, the place was really perfect for couples to date in, but me and Sasuke isn't a couple so it's not perfect for us.

"Sir, Ma'am, here's your menu." A waiter said and gave out a menu, the cover of the menu was red with red ribbon in it as a design, as I open it there was lots of foods that looks totally delicious, I look at the prize—What the heck!? 300 dollars?! Already just for this?!

"Sasuke are you sure we're eating here?" I asked not mad or anything but softly.

"This is where I bought you right?" Sasuke said smirking and then look at the menu.

"B-but I don't think I have the enough money to buy food here." I whispered.

"I did say my treat didn't I?" Sasuke said looking at me. "Just order what you want Sakura."

I just look back at the menu. Seriously how can I order here? All the foods looks all yummy but so expensive.

"Sasuke, a-about the debt that you we're talking about." I whispered.

Sasuke look at me and nodded.

"Well I discovered now that my family really had a debt to your family, my auntie told me the story this morning." I whispered.

"And did your auntie tell you that—."

"Y-yes she did, that I have to marry you for the debt's sake."

"Did you already think about it, and what's the answer?"

"Um... not yet."

"You have all hours tonight to think about it, tell me your answer tomorrow." Then Sasuke gave a card with his name on it and his number in mobile and landline. I nodded and took the card and hide it on my pocket.

-

-

_**Note: Hope you all enjoy it! I'll keep updating I promise! Thanks for reading. Bye.**_

_**-Please Review.**_

_**-Cookie~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Note: Hey people, I'm sorry for the late update, really, really sorry! And I'm sorry if my grammar this time sucks again. But please enjoy!_

**Stupid Cupid**

**Chapter 3**

'_Don't you know that we both belong babe, don't you know that we will last forever? Don't you know that we both belong? I knew it from the start, we belong.' _

What the heck?! What is it now this time? I grabbed my phone still half asleep, I press the answer button and press the mobile phone against my ear.

"Hello?" I asked still half asleep.

"_Good morning Sakura."_ A tone of a guy from the other line greeted emotionless.

"Yes that's me, who are you?"

"_I'm Sasuke Uchiha."_

"Oh, hi Sasuke Uchiha, I'm glad to meet you—Wait how the heck did you get my number Mr. Sasuke Uchiha?"

"_Of course you're my fiancée, I learned all about you."_

"Oh, am I? Cool even thought I don't know you, so why did you call me for?"

"_I want to know about the answer."_

"Answer for what?"

"_Answer for yesterday."_

"Sorry you must have accidentally called the wrong number, bye." I said and press the end button; I put back my mobile phone back to the table and tried to sleep again.

-

-After 5 minutes-

-

'_Don't you know that we both belong babe, don't you know that we will last forever? Don't you know that we both belong, I knew it from the start we belong.'_

I grabbed my phone from the table, I click the answer button and press it against my right ear without opening my sleepy, lazy eyes.

"Hello?"

'_Sakura, please help us right now.' _

"What the heck are you talking about Aunt Tsunade?"

'_We don't know what to do anymore, the Uchiha Family is here to are here to collect the money we owe them, because they said you still hadn't agreed to marry Sasuke Uchiha, __If we didn't pay them or if you didn't agree, they will be force to sell our furniture, house and they'll be force to take our land as well.'_

"What the—that's like… like BLACKMAILING!" I exclaimed, I finally open my eyes. Somebody (Which is me, myself) woke up in a wrong side of the bed, "Where are you?"

'_In the house, we're trying to convince them to give us sometime, but they wouldn't agree.'_

"Okay I'll be there in…" I look at the digital clock on the wall, "Maybe 20 minutes, no make it 30, I need to take a shower."

'_Just hurry up Sakura.' _Then the phone call ended up.

-

-

As I open the living room door, I saw Aunt Tsunade, Sasuke, and a woman that looks a little like Sasuke… might be Uchiha or Sasuke's mum.

"Sakura you're finally here!" Aunt Tsunade said and hugs me.

Sasuke Uchiha would defiantly pay for this, BIG TIME! But I should on thinking now, how to pay our debt… What I mean is my relative's debt.

"So back to the topic, why do I need to come here again?" I asked making my tone more formal.

"You're here to talk to us about your family's debt or our agreement." Sasuke answered back formally staring at me. But behind the onyx eyes, I can tell there's something hidden inside it.

"We just need some more time, and I promise to pay off the debt." I said formally, Aunt Tsunade took her arms off around me, and went to the kitchen without any words.

Sasuke walk closer to me and lean his face closer against mine. "We'll give you three days during those days, I should expect you to have the money for the debt or else you'll have nothing to do to marry me or we'll take your lands." Sasuke said coldly but formally, his onyx eyes giving me cold glare.

"T-Thank you." I said nervously, I can feel his breath against my face and our faces are really close.

"But I'm not finish yet." Sasuke said.

"What else do you want to talk about?" I asked nervously.

"You have to kiss me to have those three days." Sasuke said and smirk.

"W-what? Are you serious?" I asked still cant control my voice properly.

"Well if you don't want to do it, I can just call my people, to take your house, furniture and lands." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"F-fine… I-I'll do it." I said nervously. "C-can you close your eyes p-please?"

Sasuke close his eyes, and then I close my eyes slowly and press my lips against him. His lips are so soft and don't mention a good kisser. I just felt Sasuke make the kiss more… Damn good. But kissing me in front of someone is totally making me nervous, but Sasuke doesn't seem to like to stop anymore.

When I finally felt Sasuke's lips parted from mine, I kind of felt disappointed, I kind of like the kiss now it feel good. Wait what's happening to me? I mean I've never been like this, except if I see Sasuke and kiss him, my heart beats like three times faster.

"I hope we can continue the kiss next time Sa-ku-ra." Sasuke whispered.

"B-bye." I said nervously, I walk through the door and through outside.

-

- Mikoto's (Sasuke's mother) moment- wow, so that's Sakura Haruno, so she's going to be my future daughter-in-law very soon, it would be pleasure for me to have a cute daughter-in-law, I bet if Sasuke and that Haruno Sakura have children, it would be really cute. They should het married whatever happens. And the kiss they shared just now really means something.

-

I walk through the living room as soon as I arrived, I saw Ino sitting and watching some gossip news, I sat to the sofa.

"Sakura, WOW! You woke up earlier then me." Ino said cheerfully.

"Yay!" I said sarcastically, "I've been waken up by some family business call, more like family trouble or help call."

"Why? What's your family problem or help call?"

"Um… some debt that my relatives borrow while I was a baby and my parents just died, hey do you know a job that you can earn money the fastest way?" I asked.

"No, but I know how Sasuke wouldn't like you anymore." Ino said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Wait, what's your family problem anyways?"

"Um… a big debt from the Uchiha Family," I said, "And they said if I don't pay up after 3 days, they'll take my family's land and house and furniture, but I can also choose to marry Sasuke Uchiha. They said if I marry Sasuke Uchiha we can just forget about the debt." I explained.

"Oh, I think I know a solution, how about tell them that you're going to marry Sasuke." Ino suggested.

"I'M NOT THAT INSANE!" I exclaimed.

"I'm not finish yet. Make Sasuke Uchiha feel turn down towards you."

"By?" I asked curiously.

"Act likes somebody else, example if Sasuke asked you out wear a mini skirt a short tube, high heels and make-up, Oh and a red lipstick! And try to act like a totally crazy fan girl."

"You're right, that would really work, and if I agree to marry Sasuke, he would turn the marriage down and he would also forget the debt!"

"Yhup, how about call him right now?" Ino suggested.

"Why the heck will I call him?" I asked.

"To start the turn down feelings, duh. Don't forget that you have only 3 days left."

"I roll my eyes. " Oh yeah, so what should I tell him?"

"Just act like. Ahh! Sasuke-kun, I mish yah! Do you know how long I haven't seen you? I'm so, so lonely without yah!" Ino acted like a fan girl.

"N-nice."

"Now you try."

"Ahh! Sasuke-kun, I mish yah! Do you know how long I haven't seen you? I'm so, so lonely without yah!" I acted like a fan girl. "How's that?"

"Absolutely perfection! Now call him!"

I grabbed my phone from my pocket and call Sasuke's number; I press the hand phone against my ear.

'_Hello?' _Sasuke asked with a little disbelief.

"Ahh! Sasuke-kun, I mish yah! Do you know how long I haven't seen you? I'm so, so lonely without yah!" I acted faking like a fan girl.

'_I see… I miss you two Sa-ku-ra.'_

"Oh! You do?! Uh that's really sweet Hun! I've already miss you like crazy, I always think of yah!" I said still acting out.

'_How about a lunch later Hun?'_

"Really?! Then I'll really make myself really, really beautiful just for our LUNCH!" I said still trying to act; I don't feel talking like this.

'_I'll see you later Hun.' _Sasuke said and ended the call.

I put my phone back to my pocket. And look at Ino, Ino looks at me with disbelief.

"How come you didn't want to be an actress?" Ino asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You're such a good actress."

"Thanks… Sasuke said lunch later." I said.

"Then there's no other choice but for me to dress you up."

-

-After three long days, acting like a fan girl of Sasuke Uchiha and making him feel down towards me, don't mention that we kiss very often all because of this acting out, we always have lunch and dinner outside in an expensive restaurant.

-

'_Don't you know that we both belong babe, don't you know that we will last forever? Don't you know that we both belong? I knew it for the start, we belong.'_

What now? I look at the digital clock hanging on the wall of my room; it's just nine o'clock a.m. who would call at this time of morning?

I grab m mobile phone from the table and I press the answer button and press it against my ear.

"Hello?" I asked still half asleep.

"_Sakura Hunny, we're all waiting for you here, in our house." _

"Aunt Tsunade it's too early and I'm too sleepy, let me have my sleep, I'm really, really tired."

I heard someone just snatch the phone, I sat up from my bed and let my back rest in a pillow.

'_Just come here.'_ As soon as I heard the voice of Sasuke my eyes open wide, and the sleepy feelings suddenly disappeared.

"Give me 30 minutes Hun." I said trying to act again.

'_Just hurry up, okay?'_

"Yes, sir Sasuke, what I mean is yes Hunny!" I said and then the call already ended.

I stand up and went to Ino's room, I knock on her room and waited for the answer, then I knock again, the door open and Ino's standing there still half asleep.

"I know it's too early, but it's an emergency, this is the day Ino, help me." I said nervously.

Ino rub her eyes to make her wake up and she wide the door open so I can come in, I came in to Ino's room and sat by the chair she had, and then Ino open her closet and took out a dress, a pink… very short DRESS!

"Here this is the cloth your going to wear today, a pink Lolita dress." Ino said.

"WHAT ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" I exclaimed.

-

-

_Note: Hey everyone, sorry if I have wrong grammars again! Please forgave me, I hope you all like it! I'll continue writing this story, and I hope you still keep on reading it, Thank you everyone for the nice reviews and from some lessons about my grammar. Hope you all Enjoyed__**! Oh by the way Sakura's mobile phone ringtone is called "We belong by. Toni Gonzaga"**_

_-_

_-Please Review._

_-Cookie._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Note: here's chapter 4, hope you will all like it. **___

**Stupid Cupid**

**Chapter 4**

**-**

**-**

As I open the living room door, I saw Sasuke and a woman that looks a little like Sasuke, maybe Sasuke's mother or sister, I don't know, but I bet she's an Uchiha.

"Sakura!" Aunt Tsunade exclaimed, and then she welcome me by a hug, she then went through the kitchen.

That's weird always going straight to the kitchen after giving me a welcome hug. Relatives, weird, Uh-huh, add them together, my relatives all are weird, Uh-huh! Yeah guys!

I sat through the armchair sofa opposite to Sasuke.

'_Now Sakura act sweet in front of an Uchiha, especially to Sasuke be like a fan girl! YEAH!' My Inner self reminded._

I smiles sweetly at Sasuke, "Hi Sasuke-kun." I said acting sweet and cheerful.

"Sakura." Sasuke said emotionless.

"So, what's the problem Sasuke darling?" I asked sweetly.

Sasuke didn't answer but just stared at me and smirks.

I was wearing the short pink lace Lolita ruffle dress, which Ino lend me; she said that if I wear this dress I look sweeter. Also Ino had applied some make-ups on me, like red glossy lip gloss, foundation, blush-on, eye shadow, eye liner and mascara, yes almost everything I'll say.

Ino had also putted my hair into two pigtails; she left my bangs down covering my forehead, and she also force me to wear a pink high heels that she got that have a little lace of a style. She also made me wore this pink bangles, Oh and I also forgot to mention that I'm also wearing a cherry styled earrings and a necklace with a cherry pendant on it.

"So you must be Sakura? I was so excited to meet you. Hi I'm Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke's mother, I'm sorry you can't meet Sasuke's father which is my husband and Sasuke's older brother which is my oldest son yet, they're kind of busy handling an important business." The woman said politely, but cheerfully and she smiles to me sweetly.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, I'm glad to meet you Mrs. Uchiha." I said formally. Wait change the act it suppose to be sweetly Sakura. Change your act now Sakura.

"Please call me mum." Mikoto said cheerfully.

"Sakura." Sasuke spoke emotionless.

"Yes hunny?" I asked cheerfully and smiles sweetly.

"Are you here for the agreement or the debt?" Sasuke asked formally but without any emotion.

"I'm here for the agreement, of course hunny." I said.

"Seriously Sakura!? I'm so glad that you had chosen my son to marry. This is the best! Ever! Imagine that I'll have such a cute daughter in-law. Did you know that I even thought about you and Sasuke having children before I slept? I even thought about what they'll look like." Mikoto said cheerfully and excitedly.

Me and Sasuke? Children? Cute? Adorable? Pink hair? Black with blue tint hair? OH MY GOD! We can't have children, if me and Sasuke would want to have children, then we would need to do the 'S' word. And I'll loose my virginity if we do that! I heard that if it's your first time you'll receive so much pain after the night you did it.

'_Relax Sakura, don't stress too much about having children, you and Sasuke won't have sex anyways. And if you did loose your virginity you're a lucky one because you lost your virginity to such a hottie' Inner self said._

Shut up Inner! I don't want to loose my virginity yet, my virginity is important to me, it's more than important it's precious, do you know that? DO YOU KNOW THAT INNER!?

'_At least your gonna loose it to such a perfect guy, not someone who looks ugly.'_

'_Don't you know that we both belong babe, don't you know that we will last forever? Don't you know that we both belong, I knew it from the start, we belong.'_

"Excuse me." I said I stood up and walk a little; I grabbed my mobile from my pink bag with style of lace on it. "Hello?"

"_SAKURAA!"_

"Yes? Who's this?" I asked acting a little sweet.

"_You already had forgotten who I am?"_

"Sorry you must have dialed the wrong number."

"_How do you think I know your name if I had the wrong number?"_

"Then it's a coincidence that your friend and I have the same name. Okay? Bye." I said and ended the all, I'm about to put my hand phone on my bag when it rang again:

'_Don't you know that we both belong babe, don't you know that we will last forever? Don't you know that we both belong, I knew it from the start we belong.'_

I press the accept button and press the phone against my right ear, "Hello?"

"_Sakura, why did you hang up on me?"_

"Sorry, but who are you?" I asked loosing my patient.

"_It's me your best buddy Naruto!"_

"Huh? Did I ever have a best buddy before? Sorry I never had a dog before."

"_I'm not a dog, I'm Naruto Uzumaki your best buddy at high school, remember?"_

"Oh…Hi foxy!"

"_Don't call me foxy, it's Naruto!"_

"Sorry, I'm kind of busy right now, talk to yah later bye." I said and hang up, I put my hand phone to my bag and walk through the arm chair sofa I was sitting lately.

"Sorry about that." I said.

"Who was that?" Sasuke asked a little suspicious.

"Just a fox." I said and smiles at him sweetly.

"There's a fox who can talk?" Mikoto asked.

I roll my eyes and smiles sweetly, answering I don't have any idea.

"So we should talk more about the--." Mikoto suddenly stopped when the double door swung open.

"SAKURAA!" a spiky blonde hair with a blue eye guy exclaimed cheerfully and excitedly.

"Dobe." Sasuke said emotionless, but it looks like that he know the Blondie guy.

"F-foxy?" I spoke surprisingly shock and questioned.

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Note: Hope you all like it! See you to the next chapter of 'Stupid Cupid!' (Sorry if I have wrong grammars.) And please don't forget to write a review.**_

_**-**_

_**-Please Review.**_

_**-**_

_**-Cookie~**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Note: Here's chapter 5, hope you'll like it. Thank you for all the nice reviews and for reviewing. By the way the dresses that Sakura wore are on my profile.**_

_**-**_

**Stupid Cupid**

**Chapter 5**

-

_**-Recap-**_

-

"_SAKURAA!" a spiky blonde hair with a blue eye guy exclaimed cheerfully and excitedly._

"_Dobe." Sasuke said emotionless, but it looks like that he know the Blondie guy._

"_F-foxy?" I spoke surprisingly shock and questioned._

-

"_Teme?_ How come you're here as well? And hello Auntie." The blonde guy asked Sasuke and greeted Mikoto.

"Oh. Hello Naruto." Mikoto said and smiles sweetly.

"W-wait you all know each other?" I asked freaking out a little.

"Yes, that blonde is called _dobe_." Sasuke said flatly and pointed out Naruto.

"And he's called _teme._" Naruto said and pointed out Sasuke. Naruto then walk through the arm chair sofa next to me, and he sat there.

"W-wait… how come you're here fox?" I asked still not snapping from freaking out, "I surely didn't invite you d-didn't I?"

"No. I'm here to visit my Sakura-chan." Naruto said cheerfully with a smile.

"Wait how come Sakura becomes yours Naruto." Mikoto asked worriedly.

"Well not yet… but she'll be mine soon." Naruto said a little serious and he smirks.

"Sorry. But there will be no more Sakura Haruno who will live here" Sasuke said emotionless and smirks.

"Huh? But I just saw one; here she is sitting next to me." Naruto said and scratch his head. Sometimes when he scratch his head it means he's a little confuse about what the people talking about.

"But she'll be soon addressed as _'Mrs. Sakura Uchiha'._" Mikoto said and smiles sweetly.

Wait, wow never heard of that kind of unique for me Mrs. Sakura Haruno_—_wait it's suppose to be Mrs. Sakura Uchiha.

'_Hmm… sounds dreamy huh?' _

Inner why did you came just now!? Do you know I needed you since the start, I'm loosing my act!

'_I imagine about your—I mean OUR future husband, the one and only SASUKE UCHIHA! KYAA!'_

Right… So who's this crazy fox again? Mikoto called him Naruto.

'_Ouch, you don't know that guy? He's your best buddy from elementary and a little in high school. He moves school when you, Ino and he were high school.'_

Sorry Inner, But I don't have a dog, I have best friends or friends but not a dog, remember that I don't like dogs? I'm scared of dogs.

'_Are you? I think dogs are cute especially puppies.'_

NO DOGS ALLOWED IN THE CONVERSATION, OKAY INNER?!

'_Okay, but you started the dog conversation.'_

"She's not answering that means you Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura aren't engaged." Naruto said.

"H-huh? W-what?" I asked when I finally snapped out of the conversation with Inner.

"Sakura are you and Sasuke really engaged?" Naruto asked making sure, he's hands hold my arms tightly.

"Naruto, didn't we told you already they are, don't you read magazines or newspaper?" Mikoto asked.

"OUCH! That hurts." I exclaimed trying to get off from Naruto's hold.

"So are you Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked still holding my arms tightly, but this time his a little angry.

"Yes! Now stop it, it hurt!" I exclaimed.

Naruto took off his hands from holding me and then stood up, he then walk out through the double door he came from earlier.

"S-Sakura are you alright?" Mikoto asked worriedly.

"I-I think so…" I said and look at Sasuke, he's still emotionless, but I bet inside him his worried, he just doesn't want people to see his emotions.

"Are you sure? Your arms are red." Mikoto said still worried.

"No, I'm alright. I just want to rest now." I said, not acting sweetly anymore.

"Okay, we'll just plan about the marriage." Mikoto said.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Sasuke finally asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." I said, "I'll just go home now."

"Sasuke give Sakura a ride home, Tsunade and I will start planning about the marriage now." Mikoto said.

"Okay." Sasuke answered back and smirk.

So we walk through the outside of the house, through Sasuke's car which is park in front of the Haruno house.

-

-

Sasuke stops his car in front of my apartment, well not mine but mine and Ino's.

"T-thanks for today, and thanks for driving me home." I thanked tiredly.

"Hn." Sasuke said and smirk.

"Then I'll see you soon." I said.

As I took off my sit belt Sasuke leans closer to me and kiss me by the lips and then he breaks it off. The kiss gives me shiver down to my spine.

Full shades of pink were all over my cheeks, I tried to calm myself down.

"I'll see you soon my _Sa-ku-ra_." Sasuke said and smirk.

-

-

_**Note: Kyaa! Hope you like it, sorry if my grammar are all wrong, thanks for reading it. Please review! I love reading all of your reviews so please review after you read this.**_

_**-**_

_**-Please Review.**_

_**-**_

_**-Cookie~**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Note: Everyone thanks again for the nice reviews, and thanks for the people who review. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well. Sorry if I have some wrong grammar. Okay thank you all. Psst. Psst I'm ban from the computer just sneaking up to type this chapter. Hehe! **___

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Stupid Cupid**

**Chapter 6**

-

- 1 week later – without doing anything.

-

'_Don't you know that we both belong babe, don't you know that we will last forever? Don't you know that we both belong, I knew it from the start, we belong'_

I grab my phone from the table without opening a single eye; I press the answer button and press it against my right ear.

"Hello?" I asked still not opening my eyes.

"_Sakura-chan! I'm really sorry from what happen last week!"_

"Sorry, but who's this?" I asked finally opening my eyes and sitting on the bed, leaning my back on a pillow behind me.

"_It's me Naruto, look Sakura-chan I'm really sorry."_

"Okay, okay, I forgive you." I said, I only forgive him because Ino told me we're friends before and we eat ramen together.

"_Thank you Sakura-chan!"_

I ended the call and then put my phone by the table. I stood up, then I tidy up my bed, I then went through the bathroom, I wash my face and brush my teeth, then I dried my face using my pink face towel that Ino gave me as a gift last Christmas.

I went through the mirror and then I brush my pink cotton candy hair.

I open my wardrobe and grab a purple vest top and a shorts that up to my knees. I took off my pajamas and then I wore the clothes that I took. As I finish dressing up, I put folded my pajamas and tidily put it by the chair near the wardrobe.

I open my door and then I close it when I'm finally outside of my room, I walk through the kitchen, I saw Ino eating sandwiches and her drink was an orange juice.

"Good Morning." I said and smiles at her.

"Forehead, can you come with me some where?" Ino asked smiling sweetly.

"Sure, I guess so… But where?" I asked sitting on the chair opposite to her.

"It's a surprise!" Ino exclaimed cheerfully.

"When is it? I mean like what time?" I asked.

"Umm, maybe after 2 hours." Ino said counting on her fingers then she bit on her sandwich.

"Okay." I said and then grab a plate; I put a pair of toast and spread some strawberry jam on them.

-

After 2 hours.

-

"Sakura, I'm ready!" Ino called out, opening the door.

"I'm coming, shush woman." I said turning off the T.V. and walking through the door.

"Shikamaru-kun must have waited long outside, you know what forehead? You should move quickly in the future so no one would wait to long for you." Ino said being like a teacher.

"Yeah right, you're the one who was really slow, I was actually the one who was waiting for you for this past 2 or 1 hour." I put while putting my black converse shoes.

Ino open the door and then run through Shikamaru's car, where Shikamaru is comfortable sitting there. Relaxing and yawning.

I stood up and then walk through walk out; I lock the door and walk through the car.

"Common Sakura, we might get late." Ino whined out putting the seat belt on.

I open the passenger car door and walk in; I close it and put my seat belt on.

Ino whispered something to Shikamaru's ear that I can't even hear. Shikamaru just nodded.

"Forehead, you forgot the water jug that you full in earlier, you forgot it by the kitchen table." Ino said handing me my black water jug.

"Oh, thanks. I'm really thirsty right now, thank you Ino." I said grabbing it, I open the jug and then I sip some. It taste kind of weird, but oh well I can't do anything I'm really thirsty right now.

Shikamaru started the car, I drink almost half of the jug of water, and then I close it and put it next to me.

Wait I kind of feel tired right now, why did I felt tired already? I then close my eyes without any command and then I fell asleep.

-

-Just a little moment.

-

"She finally fell asleep." Ino said smiling.

"This would be troublesome." Shikamaru said quietly.

"No it wont, it's just a really big surprise for her!" Ino said excitedly.

-

-

As I open my tired eyes, I saw lots of ladies walking and being busy, I felt someone touching me hair and doing something in my face, wait I think outing make-ups on me… Wait did I just say Make-Ups?! I don't like make-ups they make my face itchy and all.

I open my eyes and tried to rub my eyes when someone stopped my hands before I can rub my eyes.

"What the--?!" I said being kind of irritated.

"Sorry my lady, but you can't rub your eyes; your make-up would get ruined." The lady who's doing my make-up said.

"Sorry, but where am I?" I asked being kind of polite.

"We're preparing you for your biggest day of your life!" Another lady said excitedly, I think the one who said it was behind me.

I feel kind of uncomfortable, what am I wearing anyways? I look at the clothes I'm wearing and I saw a dress, not just a dress, but a GOWN! And I bet this gown cost fortune, it's so… I mean the gown is so luxurious. The gown was a tube gown and there's some flower styled at the lower of my gown. It's colour creamy brownish I'll say. I don't know how to describe it.

"Um excuse me, but why am I wearing a gown?" I asked being polite.

"It's your big day, didn't we told you that already?" the make-up artist said.

"Can I borrow a mirror?" I asked.

The make-up artist moves away in front of me, and in front of me I saw myself into a mirror. I look… Weird, I mean they even curl my hair a little, and put creamy brownish flower on my hair that match to my gown, and my make-up, I look like a clown, what I mean is no harsh but I don't really like wearing make-up, I think when I wear a make-up I look like a clown.

The double door on the room swung open, and a woman with an age came in.

"Now, now is the make-over to Miss. Haruno is finish now?" the woman asked.

"Almost my lady." The make-up artist answered politely.

"You only have 5 minutes now; the limo would be here after 5 minutes, so be quick and finish it now." The woman said and exited the room.

The make-up artist had continued putting make-up on me now, and the hair stylist had started clipping my hair.

-

-After 10 minutes, finally inside the limo waiting and in front of a big church, no not big church what I mean in the biggest church I'll say!

-

Someone open the door, "It's time for you to come out now, Mss. Haruno." The person that opens the door spoke. I came out and then went inside, I went inside the church which someone told me as well, I waited by upstairs, my make-up artist and stylist told me that wait for someone to tell me before I walk my way down the stairs in the church, they also told me that I'm so lucky.

Some people like kids and teens-- let's just say people, started walking while the music started playing.

I finally heard that it's my turn to walk down the stairs now; I follow as they said and walk down, with the flowers on my hands. I tried not to look a head of me; I might pass out if I did.

'_Sakura your suppose to be looking, this is the biggest day of your life! Well that's what they said, now look!'_

Sorry Inner but I'm not like you, Okay, we're still in the stairs anyways. I look ahead of me—Oh my gosh!

I saw lots of people, not just people crowd! Many people hundreds of them, looking at me. Try to smile Sakura we don't want you to be sad and look ugly in the photographs. Be happy, happy.

I walk my way down the stairs slowly as the make-up artist and stylist told me, they become my friend already… wait I forgot to ask their name, how did I suddenly forgot to ask their name?  
As I was nearly the altar, I saw Sasuke waiting for me, with his left hand offering for me. And he has a smirk on his face, what is he thinking anyway? Is he even happy to marry me or is he just forced to marry me?

-

-

-

_**Note: I'm sorry if I have some wrong grammars, but I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you all for the reviews and please keep up reviewing and I will keep up writing the story chapter! Thank you everyone! PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**-**_

_**-Please Review!**_

_**-**_

_**-Cookie~**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Note: Everyone, if I have some wrong grammars please forgive me; I'm not really good in grammars and all. Hope you'll like this chapter as well! Thank you everyone for all the nice reviews! My new mini laptop word doesn't have grammar ;(**_

**Stupid Cupid**

**Chapter 7**

When the priest did told us that we may kiss again inner?

'_Oh that, I think it was two or three minutes ago... I'm not sure, why?"_

Seriously? I thought in weddings, when the priest say 'you may kiss the bride' he means for only five of ten seconds? But why isn't Sasuke stopping yet?

'_Maybe because he likes tasting your __'Oh so wonderful' lips?'_

I need air! I'm going to die now inner!

"Now kids, you may stop now. You may continue that tonight." The priest said.

Sasuke finally stop, I breathe hard catching my breath.

Full shades of red was all over my cheeks, I can't even say or react properly from what Sasuke did, but Sasuke... Sasuke just smirks at me.

People came towards us and congratulate us, wait how many visitors are there anyways? This wedding of mine is crowded with people, when I was a kid I plan my wedding as just simple, with my friends and relatives. But I guess this can't be change, they've already invited a lot anyways.

"Congratulations forehead!" Ino exclaimed running through me.

"Ha, ha, ha... thanks?" I asked nervously.

"Shika-kun take a picture of me with Sakura!" Ino said and started to pose next to me. I bet Shikamaru is thinking only one thing right now. 'What a troublesome.'

_Click_

"Thank you." Ino exclaimed, "Guess wh—."

"Sakura-chaan!" Naruto exclaimed running through us.

"Shut up ramen boy! It's supposed to be a surprise, you have now ruined everything!" Ino said dramatically.

"I'm sorry Ino, but for your information, Sakura-chan already knows that I'm here." Naruto said.

"You do?" Ino asked shockingly turning to look at me.

"Yhup! I know he was here last week." I said nodding.

"Sakura!" Aunt Tsunade called out walking through me with Mikoto walking next to her, they seems like they have been really closed to each other.

"Congratulations!" Aunt Tsunade congratulated.

"Congratulations to the both of you." Mikoto said with a sweet smile on her lips.

I bow a little, for politeness. "Thank you." I then said, I stood up and look at Sasuke who's just standing there.

"Then we'll see the both of you on the reception then." Aunt Tsunade and Mikoto said at the same time, and then they turn around and started walking.

"Wait!" I exclaimed and suppose to move to catch them up. When I was suppose to step, to catch them up, I accidentally step on my dress and then the next thing I know is I was going to fall. But Sasuke moves quickly and catches me from behind.

Then Tsunade and Mikoto stopped and turn around to us. Shock is written in their face.

"T-thanks." I said nervously and finally standing in my own.

Sasuke finally let go of my arms and then just smirks.

"Sakura are you alright?" Mikoto and Tsunade asked worriedly.

"Y-yeah I'm alright thanks anyways... and thanks Sasuke." I said and faked a smile; I tried to steady my voice nice and calm.

"Congratulations, my little brother." A guy spoke.

I looked around to see who said that, did Sasuke ever have a brother?

I turn to Sasuke, who doesn't seem surprise at all; he's just looking straight ahead of him.

I look straight where he's looking and saw a guy with black long hair but in a low ponytail. And he looks like Sasuke. The guy walks through us.

When the guy was finally in front of Sasuke, he just gave Sasuke a glare and Sasuke gave a glare at him as well.

The finally stopped glaring at Sasuke and instead he turn to look at me and he just smirks like Sasuke always do.

"Congratulations Mrs. Sakura Haruno—Uchiha." The guy said and smirks, "I'm Sasuke's older brother, Itachi Uchiha."

I gave a faked smile at him, "I'm pleased to meet you, Mr. Itachi Uchiha." I spoke acting sweetly but formally.

"Sakura!" my friends exclaimed, who is all together talking at one side, and I just realized that Aunt Tsunade and Mikoto wasn't here anymore.

"Excuse me for a moment." I excused myself and walk through my friends.

"Sakura!" Tenten exclaimed excitedly.

"OH MY GOSH! Tenten, I haven't seen you for ages! How are you?" I asked, I saw Hinata as well next to Ino, "Hinata!"

"H-hello Sakura-chan" Hinata greeted shyly.

"Uh, I haven't seen you for ages guys!" I said, they we all hug each other and break it off as well after.

"You're going to be living in a same roof with Sasuke Uchiha. Now, now Sakura you have to be a good wife okay?" Tenten said.

"And same bed... And remember to do your best for tonight—what I mean is your night." Ino said giggling.

I can imagine what they're saying, full shades of red we're all over my cheeks.

"Oh, trying to imagine it already?" Tenten asked giggling.

"Tenten there's nothing wrong is she tries to imaging it already, their only a newly married couple anyways." Ino said.

The shades of red on my cheeks darkened when Ino spoke the newly married couple.

"S-stop it, S-Sakura-chan c-can't take it anymore." Hinata said and pointed me out.

"No, she's just fine; she's just imagining what will happen to her tonight." Ino and Tenten spoke at the same time.

The shades darkened all over my face. I'm like a tomato, red face from all the blushing!

"Don't worry Sakura! I think tonight wouldn't be a bad night for you, after all it's yours and Sasuke's first night." Ino said giggling.

_**Note: Thank you all! Hope you like it, sorry if it's too short.**_

_**-Please Review!**_

_**-Cookie~**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Note: sorry for the late update, I went to sleep over last time, and we played truth or truth (I know it's not truth or dare), and my friends totally bust my secrets now, that I still like my old crush for two years and half. Okay, I hope you enjoy!**_

**Stupid Cupid**

**Chapter 8**

-Recap

The shades darkened all over my face. I'm like a tomato, red face from all the blushing!

"Don't worry Sakura! I think tonight wouldn't be a bad night for you, after all it's yours and Sasuke's first night." Ino said giggling.

As Sasuke open the door of the house were going to be living in starting now, it gives me shock, not just a normal one a major one.

The house is so big and massive, I bet it must have cost fortune, I only see these types of house on T.V's or magazines that Ino sometimes look at. This house is like a dream house, what every girl would dream of, a very luxurious mansion.

"Sakura you can come in now." Sasuke said still holding the door for me to come in.

"Sorry about that." I said and walk in, Sasuke then close the door and locked it, he walk through the sofa and he sat there, he loose his neck tie he then took his black tuxedo and puts it next to him and then he open three of two buttons of his underneath shirt.

"I forgot, I don't have any clothes yet." I said panicking. I can't wear this gown; it's a little itchy and uncomfortable to sleep in.

"You already have a wardrobe upstairs, my mum and your aunt shopped together for your clothes." Sasuke spoke emotionless closing his eyes while his body sitting, almost lying comfortable on the sofa.

"Oh, then I'll go and take a shower first." I said and lift my gown a little and I walk up through the stairs being careful not to fall.

As I arrived I saw a door, but only one, I walk through the door and grab the door knob, I then open the door. I walk inside and then I close the door when I was in the room.

Wait why is there only one room? I mean, of course we're already married, but it's just from a debt and forced marriage. So why do we need to sleep in the same bed?

I walk through the wardrobe; I grab the handle and pull it open.

WHAT THE!? Why do these wardrobes only contain dresses and tuxedos? I though they already brought me some clothes, not dress!

I close the wardrobe and walk through the double bed, that arranged in very nice style and the pillows is all lined out in a pattern, I sit on the bed. Wow, so comfortable. But I still need to find a pyjamas, wait I forgot to take my shoes off.

I took off my shoes (a.k.a. High heels), I then stood up holding my pair of shoes on my right hand and walk near the door, I then put my shoes at the side near the door.

Maybe there's still some wardrobe under the bed, I walk through the bed. I walk through the bed and lean down to look if there's wardrobe under the bed, but there's no luck not even a single wardrobe.

Maybe I should ask Sasuke.

'_Great Idea!'_

INNER! Where have you been?

'_I was thinking of something.'_

What were you thinking?

'_Nothing just the idea of you and Sasuke in the same bed snagging and stuffs.'_

WHAT THE--?!

'_Okay sorry, bye-bye.'_

I grab the door knob and pull open the door; I walk straight through the stairs and walk down the stairs.

When I was finally downstairs, I walk through the sofa, where Sasuke was still having a nap... wait let me repeat it again, where Sasuke's having a sexy nap, too bad I'm not a fan who'll scream and do some un-necessary stuffs to him.

"Sasuke." I said in a low voice waking him up.

I sit in the sofa next to him, "Sasuke." I said again in a low voice.

'_No hope, shout at him girl!'_

He might get mad at me Inner and then he might shout at me tomorrow.'

"Sasuke." I spoke again, "Sasuke."

I hope his comfortable sleeping there, while I'm here having a problem.

'_I hope so too.'_

"Sasuke!" I said more loudly now.

Sasuke moves and finally open his onyx eyes, "Hn,"

"You told me I already have clothes, but there were only dresses and some tuxedos in the wardrobe." I whined out.

"Then wear those dresses for tonight, and then we'll buy some clothes tomorrow." Sasuke finally answered.

"But... I-I'm not really use wearing some dresses, when I sleep."

"It's just for tonight so just endure it."

"F-fine." I accept defeated, I stood up in front of him; "I'm going to take a shower now." I said and walk through the stairs.

'_Won't you invite your sweetheart with you?'_

Shut up Inner, you're so mature. I'm still a teen and un-experienced.

I walk up the stairs and through the room, I then walk through the wardrobe and pull it open. Dresses give me a simple dress. I look at the dresses, and spot purple plain dress with a ribbon at the back, I grab the dress. It's short, but oh well at least its plain. I close the wardrobe and walk through the bathroom.

Wow the bathroom is so big, it's like bigger than my room from the house I rent.

I walk the shower and open it to hot, I then close the door... wait there's no lock, but I guess I'm safe already because Sasuke already know that I'm here in the bathroom.

I put my plain purple dress by the door; I hang it by the door knob.

I then took off my gown and fold it properly; I put it tidily folded in one side. I then took off my lingering and walk through the shower... Hmm, the shower is so warm.

-When I finally finish having a shower.

I walk out of the bathroom wearing the plain purple dress and holding the folded gown in my arms. I saw Sasuke straight ahead sitting in the bed, already wearing he's pyjamas.

"So where should I put this?" I asked talking about the wedding gown that I'm still holding in my arms.

"Just put it anywhere." He said, he looks like he had already taken a shower, he looks totally fresh and handsome...

"Wait did you already take a shower?" I asked.

"I took a shower upstairs." He said and smirks.

I put the gown in the chair properly and tidily, then I walk through the bed, I then sit down.

'_This is your __chance; bite your sweetheart before he bites you.'_

SHUT UP! DON'T TEACH ME YOU DIRTY MINDED!

I look at Sasuke who is leaning really close to me now, thanks from me looking back at him I am now really close with him and I can even feel him breathing. He then closes his eyes and then kisses me.

HELP ME INNER!

'_I told you so; bite him before he bites you. So now you just have to go with the flow.'_

I finally snap out of the surprise and just respond from the kisses that Sasuke is giving me right now. Then the next thing I know is I'm lying in the bed with Sasuke on top of me.

Hmm why do I feel like I just slept well, it's like I slept really long without anyone waking me up or calling me.

I turn to the other way and I felt the bed move as well and a hand hugs me. Why does it feel like it's hard to move lately? And it's kind of freezing, but I already have the duvet on. WAIT! Why a hand did just hug me?!

I open my eyes and saw a sleeping Sasuke in front of me, and his face is near mine. WAIT! DID I JUST SAY SLEEPING SASUKE?! Why is he here?

'_Sakura, you didn't forget didn't you?'_

Inner, what the heck happen?

'_Well you see, you and Sasuke did it last night.'_

DID WHAT?!

'_You know... what newly wedded couple do after they got married.'_

Are you serious? NO WAY!

'_I'll talk to you later then.'_

I lower my look down... GYAA! Why does this need to happen to me?

I'm sitting by the kitchen eating my strawberry jam sandwich that I made, good thing they brought bread and strawberry jam for me.

Sasuke walks through the chair in front of me and sits down, "Good Morning." Sasuke greeted with a smirk.

Ignore him Sakura, he gives you the pain that you have right now, and he took your virginity off from you and he didn't shop you any good clothes.

'_Sorry to interfere but your Aunt and you mommy Mikoto is the one who shops your dresses. Don't blame your sweetheart.'_

Shut up Inner! It's the same thing... he plan the wedding with them.

'_But not the dresses.'_

Ignore Sasuke and Inner... Ignore Sasuke and Inner.

I bite my strawberry sandwich and look at Sasuke who is making sandwiches right now, but different type not Strawberry.

I finish my sandwich and put the plate by the sink, I open the tap and wash the plate that I used.

When I finish washing my plate, I walk out through the garden enduring the pain. I walk through the swing and sit there.

-Few minutes later.

The door by the garden open and Sasuke walks out walking through the swing and sit next to me.

"Sakura, let's go and buy some clothes for you now." Sasuke said emotionless.

"Wait I need to change first." I said and stand up; I walk through the door, "Aren't you going to change as well?" I asked

Sasuke stand up and walk through me, "I'll go change as well."

Sasuke walks first; I close the door and walk through the stairs, up the stairs and through the room. I open the door—wait why is Sasuke suddenly changing here now?!

I saw Sasuke taking off his shirt, "S-sorry!" I apologized and close the door.

'_Why are you so shy? He's just changing. And you already did the think anyway so why are you still so shy?'_

Inner! Y-you! I HATE YOU FOR NOW ON!

'_I love you too darling.'_

I'm not joking! You're teaching me some dirty things.

'_Don't worry, you'll get over it.'_

I hope you leave me alone soon enough!

'_Look who's blushing like a tomato now.'_

SHUT UP!

The door suddenly open and Sasuke came out with a smirk.

"U-Umm... I-I'm sorry from opening the door all of a s-sudden."I said.

"I'll wait for you downstairs." Sasuke said and then walk through the stairs and down the stairs.

When he was finally downstairs, I walk inside the room and close the door, I then walk through the wardrobe and open it, I look at the dresses again and spotted a simple decent silky satin laces dress and it was light green and very light green. I grab it and look at it. I think this would be good enough, just a simple one. I then close the wardrobe and put the dress on the bed while I took off the purple dress I'm wearing.

I soon put the light green lace dress on and flat sandals that I saw; I think all the dresses have matching shoes each.

I folded the purple dress and put it in the chair at the top of the gown. I look at the mirror and grab a brush; I brush my hair and my bangs on my forehead. I then went through the bathroom and brushed my teeth. After I brush my teeth, I walk out of the room and walk down the stairs.

Sasuke was sitting on the sofa comfortable waiting for me. I walk through him.

"I'm ready, now let's go!" I said cheerfully.

Sasuke just smirks and stand up, I walk through the door and Sasuke followed me walking.

After shopping some clothes we take a break and eat in a restaurant, gosh there were lots of people asking for Sasuke's autograph and asking for a photograph, it wasn't like what I expected. I thought it would be like a shopping for some clothes, but it was like a Sasuke's fan day! Major Lots of autographs and photographs while we we're shopping and choosing. But we did buy some clothes. Yes only SOME clothes.

We walk through the restaurant and some waiter welcome us, and a waited led us where we will sit and gave us each a menu.

"I thought this would be a normal day, but what I thought was wrong." Sasuke whispered to himself, but I heard it clearly.

"Well it was fine and alright." I said and smiles at him.

Sasuke looks at me and smirk, he then look back at his menu.

I look at the menu... well what should I order? I don't know.

-Some minutes later.

"Sir, Madam. Have you already found what you will order?" The waiter asked holding a notebook and a pen on his hand.

"I'll have steak." Sasuke said.

The waiter wrote something, "What do you want for drink sir?"

"I'll have a coke." Sasuke said

The waiter wrote something again, "Madam Can I take your order please?"

"I-I'll have the same as him." I said.

The waiter writes again. "Thank you sir and madam, your order will be here for a few minutes." The waiter said politely, he then takes the menu from the both of us.

"Does eating in a restaurant really take long?" I asked.

"You have to wait long because they need to cook it and prepare it." Sasuke said.

"Oh... I never eat in a restaurant before except before when you invited me, I usually just take out from a fast food." I said.

Sasuke just smirks.

"Why do you always do the 'hn' thingy?" I asked

"Hn?"

"See? You're doing it right now?"

"Hn?"

"Stop saying 'hn' already."

"Hn."

"Fine then!"

- Two or three minutes later.

"Psst... Sasuke!" I whispered. "Psst... Sasuke!"

"Hn?"

"When will our order be here?"

"Later."

"What do you mean later? We already waited for..." I look at my wrist watch, "For three of four minutes..."

Sasuke just smirks.

"Hey answer me. I'm starving already." I whispered.

"Just endure it for a moment."

"B-but... fine then." I said and turn around.

"SASUKE!" A tone of a girl shouted cheerfully.

I turn around to look who called Sasuke, I then saw a red headed girl next to Sasuke.

The girl had a red hair, red eyes and red glasses; she's wearing a mini skirt which is very short and a white tube top. She's wearing high heels and has her hair down.

"Sasuke, I finally found you! I asked the model agency where you are, and they told me that you're on holiday." The girl said cheerfully.

'_Biatch.'_

Now, now inner, don't be so mean, she might be Sasuke's friend from the agency.

"I miss you darling!" The girl said.

That bitch! Get off Sasuke now!

'_Look who's jealous.'_

Excuse me? Sasuke is my husband and we just got married and now there's a girl calling him darling now!

'_Now, now Sakura don't be so over reacted!'_

"Karin, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked emotionless and smirk had finally faded off.

"I'm just going to eat here, when I luckily see you here." The girl who's called Karin said.

As if that's true, she's probably a crazy fan stalker.

"May I join in eating with you Sasuke?" Karin asked.

"As you can see Karin, I'm having a lunch with my wife." Sasuke said and looking at me.

I smile forcefully, "Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno—"

"Sakura Uchiha." Sasuke corrected.

"Sorry, hi I'm Sakura Uchiha, and you are?" I asked looking at the red headed girl.

HA! In your face bitch!

'_You go girl!'_

The red headed girl turn a little red, but I can see she's a little angry and jealous.

"I-I didn't know your already married Sasuke-kun." The Karin girl said.

"Huh? You didn't know it was the latest news on T.V. and it's even in the newspaper and magazines. You see Karin, Sakura and I just got married yesterday." Sasuke said. "I thought we already send you an invitation yesterday?" Sasuke asked smirking.

Wow, didn't know Sasuke can be this handsome while explaining things.

'_I know so attractive isn't he?'_

I fake a smile, "We're sorry if we forgot to invite you." I said.

The church doesn't have any room left for bitch. Don't you think he have to leave right now? If I were here I'll definitely leave, such a disgrace to sill stand up there hearing some words.

'_Sakura, don't you think you're being too harsh on her?'_

She asked it in the first place anyways.

"I think I'll just see you around Sasuke-kun." Karin said and walks away.

"Sir, Madam your order is here." A waiter said with like a pushing trolley that covered in white and foods are there.

The waiter put a plate of steak in front of me and Sasuke, because we ordered the same so we have the same and then he gave us each a champagne glass and put some coke in it.

"Enjoy your meal." The Waiter said and walks away with his food pushing trolley. (I'll just call it pushing trolley; I don't know what to call it sorry.)

_**Note: Hope you like it! I did long because I didn't update last time! Hope you'll like it, see you on the next chapter of: **_

_**STUPID CUPID! (Please leave a review!)**_

_**-PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**-Cookie~**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Note: Okay, okay, hello everyone! How're you today? Me? I'm fine thank you! Hope you'll like this chapter! Thanks for the people whose reviewing! Hope you keep reviewing, and sorry if I ever have some wrong grammars, I suck at grammar.**_

**Stupid Cupid**

**Chapter 9**

Damn it! I'm starving!

'_Who wouldn't get hungry? You hadn't had your dinner yet. Just cook already woman!'_

Fine, but we're still watching, I might miss a part of it, this is the last episode and it wouldn't be repeated again.

'_Then starve yourself as if I care.'_

I'm STARVING!

'_Not my problem, solve it yourself woman! You're the one who's starving not me! I'll talk to you late girl.'_

I look at Sasuke who's watching quietly on the T.V. he doesn't look like starving or anything.

I don't want to miss any part, but I can't endure being hungry anymore, I must think of something, I'm pretty sure they sell D.V.D's of this; they sell the episodes of it... But I don't have enough money to buy it and I'm sure they're pretty expensive. I haven't write books for ages now.

'_Hey! I'm back! I can help you with your problem now!'_

How? What do I need to do? Please tell me Inner?

'_Forget about the T.V. programme and just buy one some other time, first of all you __have to tell Sasuke your starving and then you'll eat dinner! See how smart I am?!'_

Why didn't I think of that in the first place anyways?

'_Because I'm smart.'_

"Sasuke?" I whispered.

"Hn?"

"Can we eat dinner now?"

"I thought we already ate dinner?"

"We did? Are you sure?"

"We ate dinner before we went home remember?"

I have no chance Inner!

'_Then you have no luck, got to go!'_

_**-Ding Dong-**_

"I think that's the doorbell?" I asked.

"I'll get it." Sasuke said and then he stands up.

"No, no I'll get it." I said and stand up; I walk over to the door and open the double door.

"Sakura!" Mikoto exclaimed.

I saw Mikoto standing there and behind him some men carrying some big plastic bag.

"Co-come in." I said and open the door for them.

"Thank you" Mikoto said and walk in, the two men walk inside too. "Please put it there." Mikoto said and pointed out the space near the stairs.

The two men do as she say and put the four big plastic bag at the space, the men was carryinbg two each.

Then when they finished putting it they went outside already.

"Mom?" Sasuke asked when he came out from the living room.

"Sasuke!" Mikoto exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"I bought foods; I want to have dinner here with you guys." Mikoto said.

FOODS!? I LOVE FOODS! WHERE ARE THE FOODS?

"We already ate dinner." Sasuke said.

"Oh, then I guess I'll just go home." Mikoto said a without any smile on her face now.

I raise my hand, "I'll gladly have dinner again!" I exclaimed cheerfully.

"Really? Then join me Sakura. Help me get it, it's in the car." Mikoto said.

"YAY DINNER!" I exclaimed cheerfully and went outside.

Mikoto and Sasuke moment-

"Did you really eat dinner already?" Mikoto asked making sure.

"What do you think? Of course we did." Sasuke answered.

"Then why do Sakura sounds like she hasn't eaten dinner yet?" Mikoto asked.

"I don't know." Sasuke said emotionless.

"Just join us and have dinner with us again." Mikoto said.

I open the car door and grab all the food that in the plastic bag and close the car door, I went back in the house.

"I got the foods now!" I exclaimed.

Sasuke went over me and tried to grab the plastic bag. "I'll help you." He said.

"No, I'll do it." I said still holding the plastic.

"Come on, I'll help you carry it." Sasuke said.

"No, I'll do it. I can carry these bags." I said not giving up.

"Come on guys, let's go in the kitchen." Mikoto said and started walking down the kitchen.

"Come on Sasuke; if you want to help me then join eat dinner with us." I said.

"I'm not hungry." Sasuke said.

"Please?" I asked.

"Fine." Sasuke finally give up.

I then started to walk through the kitchen while Sasuke was behind me following.

-Few weeks later.

Where could my mobile phone be?

'_I don't know, you've been living in this house for weeks and you don't know where your mobile phone is?'_

So what's the problem with that? I mean I've just been living here for nearly a month, not like three or two years, gosh inner

'_You never remember where you out things don't you? You're so stress do you know that? How about ask Sasuke?'_

How will he know where my mobile phone is? I'm the owner I should know where it is, and you're the inner you should remember where I put it.

'_I'm just an Inner; I'm not a god who can tell you everything and who knows everything.'_

Still can you remember inner?

'_No, why are you stressing to much from a mobile phone, just ask Sasuke if he __seen it.'_

Fine, I'll do it later. I'll just try and look for it while he's still sleeping.

'_When will your hubby will ever wake up? It's already eleven o'clock a.m.'_

Maybe he's just tired, and don't call him hubby.

'_Right, because you want to be the only one who can call him hubby?'_

No, I never call him hubby... I got to find my mobile phone.

'_Try ringing it'_

Inner I think it's already low battery it's has been ages since I charged it.

'_I miss my best friend!'_

Me too... hey maybe I should visit Ino today?

'_Don't ask me, ask Sasuke.'_

He won't say 'no' anyways. I'll just ask him later when he wakes up.

'_Why don't you wake him up already?'_

Nah, he can have his sleep, I'll just ask him later.

-few hours later.

WHERE COULD MY MOBILE BE?!

'_You've been looking for it for hours.'_

Maybe I should go and wake Sasuke up?

'_Don't he's having he's sleep, just ask him later.'_

No, I want to ask him now; he's been sleeping there for hours.

'_Don't wake him __up; maybe he's just tired that's why he's not awake yet.'_

No, I'll go and wake him up now.

'_Just leave your poor hubby alone!'_

No, I want to ask him now!

'_Leave your hubby alone!'_

No he's my hubby now leave us alone!

'_Fine then, go and wake him up. As if I care.'_

I walk through the stairs and up through the room; I open the door and walk straight through Sasuke who's sleeping.

"Sasuke." I said, "Sasuke." I said loudly.

Sasuke moves and opens his eyes, "Hn."

"Did you any chance see my mobile phone?"

"No," Sasuke said sitting down.

"Can I go visit Ino then?"

"What, now?"

"Umm... later I guess."

"Okay..."

"Thank you!" I exclaimed cheerfully and walk down stairs, I then sit in the sofa.

I told you so, Sasuke would never say no on me! I better get ready now; I'll change my clothes first.

-When I finally arrived in Ino's house.

I walk out of the car and walk through the house I use to rent in.

I knock in the door and I knock again and again.

"Are they there?" Sasuke asked.

"Umm... I don't know." I said and knock again.

Finally the door open and Ino was there.

"SAKURAA!" Ino exclaimed and hugs me.

"INO!" I exclaimed back and hug her as well.

Then we break off the hug. I turn around at Sasuke whose still in his car.

"Sasuke, I'm good now. I'll just call you when I'm going home." I said.

Sasuke stared his car and drive off.

"Sakura you're in the right timing." Ino said.

I turn around to look at her, "What do you mean?"

"All the girls are here!" Ino exclaimed.

"Huh?" I asked,

"We had a sleepover last night!" Ino said cheerfully.

"NOT FAIR!" I said.

"I'll tell you all about it inside, come in." Ino said and open the door wider.

I walk in and walk through the living room; I saw all the girls were really all there.

"SAKURAA!" Everybody exclaimed all together and run through me.

"GUYS! You're all here!" I exclaimed.

"We had an awesome sleepover!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Y-yeah, w-we had a sleepover last night." Hinata said.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" I shouted.

"We're sorry for not inviting you Sakura, we thought you we're busy." Ino apologized who just enter the living room.

"Let's have a sleepover again! I want a sleepover with you guys!" I exclaimed

"A-are you i-inviting u-us Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah Sakura! Let's have a sleepover in your house!" Ino exclaimed.

"I want a sleepover, then why not?" I asked.

"YAY! WE'RE HAVING A SLEEPOVER IN SAKURA'S HOUSE NOW!" Tenten exclaimed.

"But the problem is you haven't asked Sasuke yet." Ino asked.

"I'm sure he'll say yes." I said. "Now guys you should pack your sleepover things now."

"It's still too early to pack it up Sakura." Tenten said.

"Pack it up already so it's ready already." I said and sight, "SO you wouldn't worry about it later?"

"Oh, nice idea!" Ino exclaimed. "Come on guys!"

"Ino, do you know where my mobile phone is?" I asked.

"Oh, I saw it in your room last time," Ino said,

"Thanks." I said and walk through my room; I open the door and saw my mobile phone on the table.

I grab my phone and put it on my jeans pocket. I then walk back to the living room. Weird they're not here anymore; maybe they're in Ino's room packing their things up.

I walk through Ino's room and open the door. "Geez, guys you didn't tell me that you're here" I said.

"You didn't ask," Tenten said.

"S-sleepover in Sakura's house w-would be r-really great!" Hinata said.

"I AGREED!" Ino exclaimed

_**Note: Hope you like it! I'll update as soon as possible, and please, please review! Have a nice day! See you on the next chapter of 'STUPID CUPID!'**_

_**-PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**-Cookie~**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Note: Hello, hope you'll like and enjoy this chapter! Thank you all for the review.**_

**Chapter 10**

**Stupid Cupid**

-Ding Dong-

"I think that's Sasuke already." I said getting up.

"Wow, he's fast!" Tenten said standing up.

Then Hinata and Ino stand up as well, and then Ino, Hinata and Tenten grab their bags.

-Ding dong-

"Okay, okay. We're coming already." I said walking through the front door and opening the lock from the door. I then open the door, while Sasuke is standing there waiting.

Then Ino, Tenten and Hinata walk through me with their bag on their hands.

"Oh right... Sasuke?" I asked sweetly.

"Hn?" He asked.

"Can I have a sleepover in the house?" I asked.

Sasuke remain silence, and didn't answer.

"Please?" I plead.

"Fine." Sasuke said giving up, he then turn around and started to walk through his car.

"Come on guys." I said.

"Wow! Your house is really big! It's massive!" Ino exclaimed.

"Tell me about it, and you Sakura Haruno and Sasuke is the only two people who live in this big house." Tenten said amazed as well.

"I-it like y-you live in a c-castle." Hinata then said.

When we arrive Sasuke just drop us off the house and gave me a copy of the house key, and he then told me that he's going somewhere and he might come home late.

Did he just say that to give us some girls bounding time?

Ino pokes my forehead, "Forehead, you there?" she then asked.

"H-huh? Sorry about that, what is it?" I asked.

""Never mind, so where are we going to sleep tonight?" Ino asked.

"The living room is kind of big, let's just put air beds." I said and smile.

"Oh okay..." Ino answers back.

"B-by the w-way S-Sakura-chan, w-where are we going t-to put o-our bags?" Hinata asked.

"Just put it in..." Shall I tell them to just put it in our room or just anywhere? "Just put it anywhere."

"Okay." Ino said putting their bags on the sofa where Sasuke always like relaxing or sitting.

'_Oh Sakura, that's Sasuke's favourite sofa.'_

Oh yeah, Oh no! Shall I just tell them to put it on our bedroom?

'_Don't know.'_

"G-guys can you put it anywhere except for that sofa?" I asked.

"Oh okay..." Tenten said grabbing her bag and Hinata and Ino grab theirs as well.

"We're sorry... we didn't know." Ino apologized.

"Just put it in our bedroom, follow me." I said and leading them upstairs to my room... well not exactly mine, Sasuke's room as well.

I open the room and enter inside with them following me.

"W-wow this is a-amazing." Hinata said amazed.

"Can we put it in here?" Ino asked talking about the 2-seater sofa near the bathroom door.

"Yeah sure." I answered.

Ino put her bags on the sofa and Hinata and Tenten walk through the sofa and put their bags as well.

"So Sakura, why is our bags not allowed on that sofa again?" Tenten asked.

"Oh... because Sasuke always likes sitting there and relaxing there, he also sometimes takes a short nap there." I said.

"Oh, so it was your hubby's favourite position?" Ino asked.

"Don't call him my hubby!" I said with light shades of red all over my cheeks.

"Looks who's blushing now." Tenten teased pointing her finger on me.

"Hey, btw Ino when are you getting married to Shikamaru?" I asked teasingly.

"Oh... I think next year." Ino asked directly.

"WOW! Invite me girl, okay?" Tenten said.

"When are you going to say yes on Neji?" Ino asked.

"Say yes?" Tenten asked.

"Yes, because if I know he's courting you, isn't he?" Ino asked.

"WHOA! You mean Neji Hyuuga? Hinata's cousin?" I asked.

"Yeah." Ino answered.

"A-and he's a n-new model in I-Ino's model agency." Hinata said.

"OH! Never knew of that. So Tenten, when are you going to be Neji's girlfriend?" I asked and wink.

Tenten blushed hard, full shades of red were all over her cheeks, "U-umm..."

"Come on Tenten don't be shy now." Ino said.

"Y-yeah Tenten, m-my cousin r-really likes y-you." Hinata said.

"I-I don't k-know." Tenten said nervously.

"Come on; just say yes to Neji, after all he does looks cute." Ino said.

"And Neji is really nice as well." I said.

"A-agree!" Hinata said.

"And if you got married to him, Hinata and you will be relative." I said with a smile.

"And I think Neji really likes you." Ino added.

"H-how will I k-know that he r-really likes me?" Tenten asked.

"How about try and find it yourself? Date him to see if he really likes you." I suggested.

"And you can ask me some advice how to date a guy." Ino said and wink.

"A-and I can t-tell you what m-my cousin l-likes." Hinata said.

"Let's just talk about it later." Tenten said, "Let's talk about you Hinata, do you still likes Naruto?"

Hinata turns red.

"Come on Tenten, don't make Hinata blush... So do you really still like Naruto? Why don't you date him? I mean his single right now." I said.

"B-but h-he l-likes s-someone else." Hinata said sadly.

"WHO! I'M GOING TO KILL WHO EVER THAT IS!" I said.

"Sakura you didn't forget that Naruto likes you for ages didn't you?" Ino asked.

W-wait does that mean I'm going to kill myself? Like I'm going to suicide or something?

'_Well you said you're going to kill the girl.'_

"Well does that mean you're going to kill yourself Sakura?" Tenten asked.

"N-no, I don't l-like him a-anymore." Hinata lied.

"But..." I stopped I don't want to hurt Hinata.

"Change the subject, so Sakura when are you planning to make stories again?" Ino asked.

"I-I don't know it yet, I kind of catch a writer's block." I said.

"What for nearly 1 year?" Tenten asked.

"Excuse me..." I said.

"That's not called writer's block, its called karma." Ino said.

"Hn, as if." I said.

"I love your stories!" Ino lied.

"Thank you for telling a lie Ino." I thanked sarcastically.

"Well your story is there's a girl and she's really pretty and she fell in love to a guy, but they can't be together because the guy was too old for her and the guy already have a girlfriend so then the girl tried to move on, but she can't and then she met another guy and then the guy fall in love with her but the girl still likes the other dude, then the guy tried to do anything just to make the girl fall in love with him." Tenten said.

"Excuse me, but at least I gave my best in that story." I said.

"Right... The guy that likes the girl should just give the girl a love potion." Ino said.

"But the story would be too short and there's no such thing as love potion, but there's such thing as a poison." I said.

"Sakura!" the three girls said.

"What?" I asked.

"How can you be a writer when you don't even know how to make a great story?" Ino asked.

"Yeah? Why don't you just ask Ino what's her love story then write it and publish it?" Tenten suggested.

"OH YEAH!" I said, "Ino can you tell me what your love story is?"

Ino sight "Well it started when Shikamaru is crazy in love with me and courted me—."

"Don't you mean that you we're the one who was crazy in love with him?" Tenten broke in.

"Well it wouldn't be good if I'm the one who's really crazy in love with him isn't it?" Ino asked.

"So? Just don't tell your story upside down." Tenten said, "Don't you think Sakura?"

"I think, I'm never going to be a popular writer." I said.

"Oh come on, I bet you're going to be a very popular writer when you write my story and publish it." Ino said and wink.

"As if that's going to happen." I whispered.

"Oh come on! I bet if you publish a book of my story it going to be a best-seller one!" Ino said.

"Ino she doesn't need to be a popular writer anyways, she's already famous because she's one of the youngest popular model and actor's wife." Tenten said.

"A-and it is t-the greatest Sasuke Uchiha!" Hinata said.

As if... I only married that Sasuke Uchiha for the sake of the debt!

_**Note: Thanks for reading it! Hope you had enjoyed it! Please review!**__** I'm a sweetie for you!**_

_**-PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**-Cookie~**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Note: Hello guys, guess what? I revise for the first time and I totally passed my science test! I have 45\50 (forty-five over fifty,) so hope you'll like this chapter! **_

**Stupid Cupid**

**Chapter 11**

"Sakura, straight or curly?" Tenten asked holding the straighter on her left hand and curler on her right hand.

"Tenten, S-Sakura-chan is a-already straight." Hinata said grabbing her mini bag with full of nail polish.

"Oh yeah, then I'll just curl your hair then." Tenten said putting the straighter back in her bag and plugging the curler to heat up.

"S-Sakura-chan, which c-colour of nail polish d-do you l-like better?" Hinata asked giving the mini bag with nail polish to me.

Tenten started curling my hair; I then grabbed the mini bag and open it trying to find a colour that will match me better.

"Forehead, I think the pink or the purple match you better." Ino suggested flipping the magazine she's reading.

"Then pink it is..." I said giving the bag back to Hinata.

"O-okay." Hinata said opening the nail polish and starting to paint my nails on my right hand.

"Does your husband really come back this late?" Ino asked still paying attention on her magazine, "LOOK AT THIS!" she exclaimed and shows us a page of the magazine which have a picture of me and Sasuke in the altar, when we were getting married.

"Wow that was a stolen picture when you got married about weeks or a month ago." Tenten said amazed.

"Anyways forehead, where did you brought your wedding gown?" Ino asked.

"I have no idea..." I said. I then heard the front door open, then I heard it close and someone walking through the living room, which where we currently in.

"O, you're finally back!" I exclaimed looking at Sasuke who's just by the door.

Tenten, Ino and Hinata's attention all went to Sasuke.

"Have you already had dinner?" I asked.

Sasuke smirks, "I passed a restaurant in my way back home, so I decided to eat there because it's a little late already." He said.

"Oh, that's nice... I guess." I said, I feel kind of sad for some reasons... What I mean is for no reasons.

"Have you already had dinner?" he then asked.

"Yes." I said and faked a smile.

"Then I'll go and sleep now." Sasuke said turning around and starting to walk.

"GOOD NIGHT!" I shouted.

"Good night." He said and smirks.

When Sasuke left and we heard that footsteps of him going up the stairs, everyone's attention turns to me.

"Whoa! What was that?" Ino asked amazed.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked.

"That sweet good night part." Tenten said amazed as well.

"I just want to tell him good night, and I feel pity for him, he's going to be alone in a big room." I explained.

"S-Sakura-chan w-why didn't y-you give him a g-good night k-kiss?" Hinata asked.

"W-what? Guys what do you mean?" I asked confusedly.

"You know, you two look really cute together." Ino said.

"Because they are a couple, idiot." Tenten said.

"At least pretty." Ino said.

"But I'm prettier than you." Tenten said.

"No, I'm prettier that's why I'm a model!" Ino exclaimed.

Tenten stops curling my hair and put the curler at a side somewhere safe and she went closer to Ino. Hinata finally finish painting my nails and she then tidy her nail polish and hide her mini bag.

"Doesn't mean you're a model, you're pretty!" Tenten shouted.

"Well how do you think I become a model?" Ino asked.

"W-when you're a m-model y-you need a g-good b-body." Hinata said.

"Thank you Hinata, see? Even Hinata knows." Tenten said.

"Hinata you're teaming up with Tenten now? Fine, forehead is my team then." Ino pouted.

"I-I'm not t-teaming up w-with anyone." Hinata said.

They are giving me headache, when are they going to stop anyways?

"Hinata, you're my team." Tenten said.

"I'm prettier than you Tenten, that's why I become famous because I'm pretty." Ino said.

"Because you use your charms and body, Idiot!" Tenten exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked.

"Maybe you slept with the manager, that's why you're famous nowadays." Tenten said.

It's true that Ino slept with lots of guys, not many let me think... Millions of guys, and she lost her virginity at the age of 15 or 16, I can't remember and lots of guys courted her.

"Tenten what did you say? I never slept with anyone just to get what I want!" Ino shouted.

"G-Guys." I said in a low voice trying to stop them.

"Oh yes you do! Do you think I'm that idiot to not know about it?" Tenten went on.

"Maybe you do that kind of thing, but I would never do that! I love my Shikamaru!" Ino exclaimed.

"What Shikamaru is your cover up to that secret of yours?" Tenten asked.

"SHUT UP! I never slept with the manager!" Ino exclaimed.

"What you're going to cry now? Like a little baby because you can't take you're dirty little secret to be spill up?" Tenten asked.

"Guys, can you plea—." I covered my mouth as fast as I can, that was really close. I nearly vomit.

"S-Sakura are y-you okay?" Hinata asked shyly.

"S-Sakura?" Ino and Tenten asked at the same time.

"Are you okay?" Tenten asked worriedly.

I took off my hands. I feel a little fine now, "Y-yeah... I think so." I said.

"Wait a-are you... pregnant?" Ino asked.

"Huh? What do you mean pregnant? Of course not, Ino you're thinking too much of things." I said trying to make it funny, but nobody laugh.

"She's not joking Sakura." Tenten said.

"Y-yeah she's asking y-you seriously." Hinata said.

"Umm..." I can't think of anything, I can't think of anything to say to them.

"You should go to the doctor." Ino said,

"I'm not sick, I'm perfectly fine." I said.

"If you say so..." Tenten said.

"How about try and tell Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"Tell what?" I asked.

"Tell him that you think you're pregnant?" Ino said raising her right eye brow.

"..."

_**-Imaginary movie Take one, Action!**_

"Sasuke-kun, I-I think I-I'm pregnant..." I said shyly.

"Y-you're joking... r-right?" Sasuke asked confusedly.

"B-but my f-friends told me, I-I might be..." I said forcing myself to speak up

"But I'm not ready to be a father yet." Sasuke said.

"B-but it already happened very quickly." I said.

_**...Too Dramatic.**_

_**-Imaginary Movie part two, Action!**_

"Oh guess what Sasuke?" I asked sweetly.

"What?" he asked without any emotions.

"I'm pregnant!" I exclaimed smiling.

"Good for you. Now SHUT UP!" Sasuke shouted.

_**...Too out of myself and his self.**_

_**-Imaginary Movie part three, Action!**_

"Sasuke-kun, I think I'm pregnant." I said.

Sasuke went quiet for a while... "Then hurry up, let's go to the super market or baby shops, and buy some baby stuffs, but first let's go to the hospital to have a check up for you." Sasuke said.

_**...Too quick, and out of his self AGAIN!**_

I give up... I don't even know if I'm really pregnant, maybe I'm not I just ate too much and so I need to vomit. Yeah that's the reason; I'm not pregnant at all!

"Sakura, btw we're going to go home tomorrow really early. We have some special errands to do." Ino said.

"Do you?" I asked.

Tenten, Ino and Hinata nodded their heads.

"Oh then, I'll just ask Sasuke to give you a ride tomorrow morning." I said.

"No, actually I already told Shikamaru to fetch us here tomorrow and he said okay, so it's alright no biggie." Ino said.

"Oh okay, are you sure?" I asked.

"Uh-huh." Ino said.

"Okay, now let's watch a movie; there are a lot of movies there, just pick a movie in the racks." I said, "I'll get the snacks!"

"Okay." Tenten, Ino and Hinata said and went through the rack.

I stand up and walk through out of the living room and through the kitchen.

I grab the snacks. This night is going to be long but fun!

_**Note: Sorry if my grammars are wrong, I'm sorry. But I hope you had enjoyed! Hope you keep reviewing! I love reviews.**_

_**-PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**-Cookie~**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Note: Hey guys! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter; I have a really bad headache just now. So I'm sorry if I'm going to have some wrong grammars.**_

**Stupid Cupid**

**Chapter 12**

I open my eyes and sit down, I look around. Ino, Tenten and Ino already left? And why is Sasuke already awake watching TV?

"Where did Hinata, Ino and Tenten went?" I asked looking at Sasuke.

"Didn't they tell you that they have to go home early?" Sasuke asked.

"Umm... I think so." I said not really sure.

_-Flashback-_

"Sakura, btw we're going to go home tomorrow really early. We have some special errands to do." Ino said.

-_End of Flashback-_

"Yeah, I remember it now, they did." I said.

"Hn." Then Sasuke look back at the TV.

"What time is it now?" I asked.

Sasuke look at his wrist watch "9:45 a.m." Sasuke then replied back.

"Thanks." I said.

Wait we slept at 6:00... Didn't we? So I just slept like, 1, 2, 3... 3 hours? Oh my gosh I didn't complete my 10 hours sleep!

"By the way Sakura, you're auntie called; she's inviting us to have dinner in their house before 12." Sasuke said.

"Serious?" I asked making sure.

Sasuke just nod and look back at the TV.

"Okay thanks." I said getting up. "I'll tidy this up late." I walk through the stairs and up the stairs and through our room.

-After I tidy the airbeds and changed my clothes.

Hn, what should I do next?

'_What about make a cake for the lunch?'_

Nice suggestion inner, maybe I should make a strawberry cake?

'_Or chocolate! Hmm, my favourite!'_

But strawberry taste better, maybe I should ask Sasuke.

'_Don't you remember that Sasuke-kun went to work? He'll just pick you up before 12?'_

Oh yeah, thanks, I'll just make strawberry cake then.

'_Make a chocolate one as well.'_

But there might not be enough flour, maybe I should just make chocolate next time with your name on it.

'_Fine, make it one of the one, okay?'_

Okay.

'_Do you even know how to make one?'_

Of course I do, first I need flour.

'_Then?'_

Fresh eggs, strawberries, syrup, water, milk, tray, oven, cupcake things...

'_How did a cupcake got involved from making a cake?'_

Okay, okay... I remember it now... I forgot how to make a cake.

'_Me either.'_

Now it's all ruin! I can't even make a cake!

'_How about buy one?'_

Yeah what a good idea!

'_If I know there's a bakery in town, just buy one there.'_

Walking?

"_You're the one who wants to bring one, aren't you?'_

Okay, Okay... I'll just grab my purse and then we'll go.

_**-After grabbing my purse.**_

Okay let's see, Right or Left... I think it's left...

'_How can you forget about it? Its right you idiot!'_

Oh yeah! Okay going right!

I walk going right.

Right or Left? Hn... Its right left this time!

'_It's still right idiot!'_

Oh yeah I know that! Going right again!

I walk going right again.

Right or Left again? Hn, I'm sure it's Right this time!

_It's left you idiot! Did you forget all the way?_

No, I know all the way. I just need you.

'_Right... I'll feel pity for you if I leave you.'_

No! No! NO! Don't leave me alone!

_**-The time I finally arrive in the bakery.**_

Hmm, all the cakes look delicious!

'_That's why I told you pick the chocolate one!'_

But I like strawberry better!

'_Then buy two cakes!'_

I don't think I can afford two cakes!

'_I'll leave you alone if you don't buy a chocolate cake!'_

Okay I'll buy one! Just please inner don't leave me alone!

'_Now buy a chocolate cake for me now!'_

Okay.

"Hello, what do you want to buy Miss?" A shop owner who looks like 40 or something asked politely.

I look at her and smile, "I'll have this Chocolate cake and this Strawberry cake please." I said politely.

"Oh my, you're Sasuke Uchiha's wife aren't you?" the shop owner asked shocked.

I smile and just nod my head a little.

"You look really pretty than I expected." The shop owner said.

"Thank you." I thanked politely

"Did you know that my daughter is a big fun of Sasuke?" The shop owner asked.

"Is she?" I asked sweetly.

"Yes..." The shop owner said "So you want this Chocolate cake and this strawberry cake? Anything else."

"Uh just that, thank you." I said with a smile.

The Shop owner walks through a door smiling.

What a nice woman, maybe I should ask Sasuke sometimes if he can go here with me, I bet the shop's owner daughter would be extremely happy to see him.

The shop owner walk out holding two boxes and she put it by the table and in the plastic, "Here you go it's 185 dollars please." The owner said giving me the plastic.

I open my purse and gave out exactly 185 dollars, "Thank you." I said politely.

"Please come again and have a nice day." The shop owner said politely.

"Bye and thank you." I said.

I hope Sasuke would like this cake.

_**-finally back in our house.**_

I should change now fast now, Sasuke might pick me up now.

I walk through our room after I put the cake in the kitchen.

I open the wardrobe's door and try to look for a plain dress... Finally I found a black plain sleeveless; I grab the dress and close the wardrobe.

I took off the clothes I'm wearing and wear the black plain dress not to mention a Lolita dress but a plain one. I grab black shoes that have little heels on it I then wear it and walk by the mirror; I grab the brush and brushed my hair softly.

The door swung open and Sasuke walk in.

"We need to get going now." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute now." I said putting down the brush.

"I'll wait by the car." Sasuke said and walks away.

I put some clips on my hair and walk down, I walk through the kitchen and grab the strawberry cake, and I then walk through Sasuke's car, where Sasuke's waiting patiently inside.

_**-when we finally arrive and when we're in the dining hall already.**_

"Oh my, I'm glad the both of you came." Tsunade said joyfully.

"I bought a cake." I said giving it to my auntie.

"Thank you Sakura, you shouldn't have bothered." Tsunade thanked grabbing the cake.

I sit next to Sasuke and the one who's sitting opposite from me is Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, and sitting opposite Sasuke is a red haired girl who looks really familiar.

"So what's all this celebration about?" I asked politely.

"You see, I want to celebrate because I finally found my long lost daughter." Tsunade said.

"Oh I see... So my long lost cousin?" I asked.

"Yes, I finally found her, and of course Mikoto helped me to find her." Tsunade said.

"Then how can I don't know about her?" I asked.

"Because when I bore her, I don't know what to do that time and I thought that she might get hungry and that time she's always getting sick, so I decided that I should just let her been adopted by another family, and when I thought of it after few years, I went back to the house of the family who adopted her but when I knock on the door the family already moved house." Tsunade said sadly, "But now that I have found her I want you to meet her... Sakura meet your long lost cousin Karin!" Tsunade introduced.

The red haired girl stands up the one who sat opposite Sasuke and the girl I surely remember that I already seen before.

'_She's the girl the time, when you and Sasuke ate in a restaurant.'_

WHAT? She's my cousin the bitch from last time?

"_Well that's what you heard, and your cousin's name is Karin.'_

"I'm very glad that all of you came today, especially my cousin." Karin said politely and she fakes a smile.

How can that girl be my cousin? She's a bitch that's for sure!

_**Note: Thank you all for reading! Hope you all had enjoyed it! Sorry if I have some wrong grammars! But I hope you keep reviewing and looking forward to Stupid Cupid.**_

_**-Please Review!**_

_**-Cookie~**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Note: Thank you all for reviewing! I hope you'll all like this chapter! Sorry if I have some wrong grammars.**_

…

**Stupid Cupid**

**Chapter 13**

_**-Recap-**_

"_I'm very glad that all of you came today, especially my cousin." Karin said politely and she fakes a smile._

_How can that girl be my cousin? She's a bitch that's for sure!_

…_**.**_

"Hi I'm Sakura, I'm glad to meet you cousin." I said and fake a smile.

"I hope the both of you will become close to each other." Aunt Tsunade said cheerfully.

'_NOT!'_

I agree I hope she's not my cousin.

"Sakura will you help her around in the house today?" Aunt Tsunade asked.

'_Don't you dare say yes or I'll kill you.'_

But this is my auntie who we're talking too.

'_Still…'_

"Err… S-sure." I said

"Thank you Sakura!" Tsunade thanked.

"No problem…" I said and faked a smile.

'_No problem? Are you insane!'_

Inner there's nothing wrong; I'll just show her around the house… Why do I need to show her around? She can do it herself or the maids can help her!

'_Pfft… I'm out of here for now, see yah. BYE!'_

Karin then sits down and started to eat.

Hmm… what should I eat? I don't really feel eating now, maybe I'll eat later.

"Sakura aren't you going to eat?" Sasuke asked.

"N-no I'm still full… Go ahead and eat… I'll eat later when I get hungry." I said.

"Sakura are you some kind of in a diet today?" Mikoto asked.

"Um… I'm just still full." I said and smile.

_**-After all the eating-**_

"So this is the kitchen." I said leading Karin in the kitchen.

Karin came in and sits down at a stool near the fridge.

Damn and all the rest of them are all outside. Why do I have to do the showing?  
"I already know the kitchen as well, are you planning to get me bored?" Karin asked and raised her left eyebrow.

Bitch! "Umm… sorry I didn't know that you already know the kitchen, so which part of the house do you already know." I asked calming myself down. If I'm going to be with her I have to have patients to this girl.

"Well let me see… I can't precisely remember, so just go continue to show me around the house." Karin said bossily.

AH! I already have headache and she's still acting like the boss, even if she's not. "Just follow me, I'll show you upstairs in the second floor." I said starting to walk through the stairs and up the stairs.

I suddenly stop when I saw Sasuke sitting by the sofa, almost napping because his eyes are close.

"Okay… so, um let's go this way." I said pointing right where Aunt Tsunade's room was and away from the sofa where Sasuke is. When I turn around I didn't find Karin behind me, I look around and saw her sitting next to Sasuke who's sleeping and she's staring at him.

"Hey! Let's have a rest for a minute." Karin said not in a low voice and she look at Sasuke who's sleeping, who really looks cute and handsome.

"What are you doing?" I whispered walking through her.

"Can't you see? I'm taking a rest; we walk around the house for ages." Karin whispered.

"Then why are you staring at Sasuke if you're resting?" I asked.

"Because… Well because this is the first time I've seen him napping." Karin said.

"Shh… Can't you see his sleeping? Common let's go." I said. "And I want to go home early."

"Then I'll just ask the maids to show me around the house." Karin said still staring at Sasuke.

I fake a smile. "Fine… When Aunt Tsunade ask me later I'll tell her that you don't want to, you want maids to show you around." I said.

"Fine… And I'll tell my mum you don't even want to show me around." Karin whispered.

"Why are you acting like this?" I asked.

"Acting what?" Karin asked back.

"Acting… acting l-like a child…" I said.

"I'm not and it's alright if you don't want to show me around, I'll still be cool anyway." Karin said.

"Fine…" I said.

BITCH!

'_My best ideas ever, wake Sasuke up then your cousin wouldn't stare at him anymore.'_

Nice one thanks Inner.

'_You're welcome.'_

"SASUKE!" I shouted

Sasuke opens his eyes, "What is it?"

"Nothing… Can we go now?" I asked.

"But I thought you have to show Karin around?" he asked emotionless.

Karin nod.

"Well she doesn't want to anyways, she prefer maid to show her around." I said.

Sasuke stood up and smirks, "Then let's go." Sasuke hold my hands and we walk down the stairs and we walk through the garden where all the others were chatting.

"We're taking our leave now." Sasuke said emotionless finally letting go of my hand.

"Oh, okay… thanks for coming." Tsunade said and smiles.

"Thank you for today, take care, bye!" I said politely and then the both of us started to walk.

Hmm… I kind feel dizzy…

When I look ahead and I suddenly lost my balance and fell down almost like faint.

_**-The part what happened next after I faint. (NO P.O.V.)**_

As Sakura faints, Sasuke quickly catch her from behind.

Tsunade, Mikoto and Fugaku quickly run through Sasuke and Sakura. _(Btw. Itachi is not there he's somewhere I don't know. And Karin is still upstairs upset.)_

"Oh my, what happened?" Tsunade asked worriedly.

"Is she alright?" Fugaku asked.

"Sasuke bring her in the hospital!" Mikoto said worriedly.

Sasuke carry Sakura in his arms and walk through his car, Fugaku grabs Sasuke's key and open the lock and Mikoto open the passenger door for Sasuke, Sasuke lay Sakura carefully in the passenger sit, he then close the door and grab the key from his dad and he walk through the driver's sit and started the engine of the car.

"Sasuke will be in the hospital as soon as possible." Mikoto said.

Sasuke started the car, driving it through the nearest hospital.

_**-Back to me, (Sakura's P.O.V.)**_

I gently open my eyes,

"Sakura!"

"Sakura are you alright?"

"What do you feel?"

"Don't push yourself."

"Are you okay?"

I gently sit down and look at the people around me. "Huh? What happen?" I asked.

"You're in hospital, you faint when you were walking." Mikoto said worriedly.

"Thank god you're alright Sakura!" Tsunade said.

The door swung open and a doctor came, wearing white with silver hair and a black mask and the doctor also have an expression in his face that his a little bored or something. The doctor walk towards me, Aunt Tsunade and Mikoto move for the doctor.

"Is she alright doctor?" Mikoto asked worriedly.

"What happen to her? Why did she faint?" Tsunade asked.

I look at Sasuke who's just standing at the side of me very quiet.

"Well she needs a lot of rest; she faints because she doesn't get much sleep lately. I recommend that she should rest more when she come back home it's bad for her health especially for her baby." The doctor said.

"Doctor, do you mean she's pregnant?" Mikoto asked shocked.

"Well I'll certainly say yes she is pregnant for almost about a month from now." The doctor said, "Well I'm going now." The doctor said then he turns around and started walking out of the room.

The room has been all of a sudden peaceful.

"Sakura." Sasuke said in a low voice.

I-I'm p-pregnant?

…_**..**_

_**Note: Thank you guys for reading, I hope you all review and I hope you all enjoyed! I'm sorry for my bad grammar! I'm terrible at it! Sorry, sorry! Anyways I hope you all review whatever happens!  
-**_

_**-PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**-Cookie~**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Note: thank you all for reviewing! Guess what? I've just been confirm (a.k.a. Confirmation) Oh so back to the topic I hope you'll like this chapter! **_

_**...**_

**Stupid Cupid **

**Chapter 14**

...

"Sakura! CONGRATULATIONS!" Mikoto and Tsunade both exclaimed at the same time.

I faked a laugh, "That doctor sure likes joking." I said

Inner help me! I can't face them; I don't have the courage to do that! I'm embarrassed

'_Congratulation, I bet that you and Sasuke would be even closer than before!'_

Shut up and just help me! What should I tell them?

"Sakura, remember that you have to rest when you come back to your house, okay?" Tsunade said.

"You don't want something to happen don't you? And it's bad for your health." Mikoto said.

"And your baby's health." Tsunade said

'_Just say Thank you, I'll do that.'_

I want something else than that one.

'_Then thank you all for your concerns, but I'm perfectly fine?'_

Geez thanks inner, I owe you one. "Thank you all for your concerns, but I'm perfectly fine." I said and smile.

'_Well you can pay me back by eating the chocolate cake, so I can eat it as well.'_

I'll do that later.

"But you should rest, okay?" Mikoto and Tsunade asked at the same time making sure.

"I promise!" I said and smiles.

_**-When we finally come back in our house.-**_

Sasuke and I walk through the house, Sasuke holding my hands. He said in case I faint again. He opens the door and we walk in inside the house, I walk through the sofa where Sasuke always like sitting while Sasuke locks the door.

Sasuke then walk through me and sits next to me, "Hey are you sure you're alright?" Sasuke asked making sure, he looks kind of worried.

"Err... Of course I am." I said, "I'll go upstairs now."

He just nods.

I stand up and walk through the stairs and up the stairs, I then walk through our room and when I'm finally inside our room I close the door and walk through the wardrobe, I open it and I then grab a pair of my pyjamas then I close the door.

I take off the dress I'm wearing and change it into the pair of pyjamas I just grabbed.

I put the black dress in the laundry basket. Oh, I just remember the cleaner will be here tomorrow.

'_So? Why do you need to remember that? You have to sleep now, remember?'_

Oh, okay thanks Inner, I'll do it now.

I walk through the bed and lay myself under the duvet; I then close my eyes still thinking if I'm really pregnant.

_**-In my dreams-**_

I open the door of a room and saw a baby sleeping peacefully in the middle of the bed, around the baby was pillows, supporting the baby not to fall off the bed or roll and fall off.

I look around the bedroom and realize that this bedroom is kind of familiar, very familiar.

Who's this baby anyway? It looks like an angel while sleeping. I saw few scratches in its arms.

I look around the room again and saw a wardrobe that looks really familiar as well... I remember it now! This bedroom is mine and Sasuke's... But who's this baby? Can it be...? N-no! That wouldn't be possible, what am I thinking this baby looks... looks a little like... l-like me?

The door swung open and Karin came in, I walk through her,

"Oh... you're here?" I asked.

"Why do you have to care if I'm here anyways?" Karin asked a little angry.

"I just want to ask you something, is that baby's mine?" I asked stupidly.

"Stupid, how can you forget? Hey you can go downstairs; I'll take care of the baby." Karin said.

"Oh okay..." I said walking through the door, Karin walk through the baby and sit next to it and grab a pillow in her hands.

I walk out of the room and close the door... wait if that's my baby why would Karin wants to take care of it?

I open the door and saw Karin with her hands in the pillow covering the face of the baby for it not able to breathe...

_**-Dream finished.-**_

I open my eyes and sit down on the bed... What was that dream all about?

I look at the clock on the wall and it reads 2:21 a.m. I look around and saw Sasuke lying on the bed sleeping peacefully.

I lay back and think about the dream again, what's up with that dream anyways? It's kind of freaky and strange but at the same time it gives me creeps.

I turn around to face Sasuke who's sleeping. I should just sleep again. I close my eyes and try to sleep.

_**-After 5 minutes-**_

I open my eyes. Damn I still can't sleep what should I do? Sasuke is still sleeping peacefully... Maybe I should wake Sasuke up, it's kind of creepy being the only one who's awake and it's still kind of dark.

"Sasuke?" I said in a low voice.

Sasuke was still peacefully sleeping.

"Sasuke?" I said for the second time in a kind of loud voice, I shake Sasuke a little.

He then finally move and opens his eyes slowly. "Hn?"

"I can't sleep." I said in a low voice.

Sasuke sits down and look at me.

I sit down as well and look at him.

"Just try to sleep." Sasuke said.

"I already did, it didn't work." I said.

Sasuke stands up and walk through the door, he then turn on the lights and walk out the room.

That was just mean! He just left me alone in this room.

Then the door swung open and Sasuke walk through the bed with a cup of milk in his hands, he then give it to me and he then walk through the door and close it he then switch off the lights and walk back again to the bed, he then lay back in the bed under the duvet and close his eyes.

I then drink the cup of milk that Sasuke gave me. When I finish off the cup I put it by the table at the side of the bed, I then lay back in the bed and close my eyes. Sasuke wasn't that mean after all, he's kind of sweet.

"Sasuke?" I said in a low voice again and turn around to see Sasuke, he's eyes were close. "Sasuke?" I repeated.

"Hn?" he then asked not bothering to open his eyes.

"I still can't sleep." I said.

Sasuke then pull me close to him and wrap his arms around me, our body are really close and I can feel that his really warm, I close my eyes.

And this time I finally fell asleep.

...

_**Note: I hope you all like it and enjoyed it! Sorry if I have some wrong grammars, I'm totally bad at grammars sorry. Anyways please review. Me like reading all of your reviews. **_

_**-PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**-Cookie~**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Note: Hello! I hope you'll like this chapter!**_

_**-x—**_

_**-x—**_

**Stupid Cupid**

**Chapter 15**

**-x—**

-x-

I open my eyes and sit down on the bed; I look at the wall clock it reads 11:53 a.m.

Wow it's already this late? I should wake up now.

I stand up and make the bed, when I've finished making the bed I walk through the bathroom and wash my face and brush my teeth, I then dry my face using the face towel and I then grab the hair brush and brush my hair.

I then walk through the stairs and down the stairs and through the kitchen.

Sasuke's already gone.

'_He always disappears early now a day.'_

Because his working, remember?

'_Why don't you go to the agency, Sasuke is there and your friend Ino?'_

Oh yeah, and when Sasuke ask me why I'm there I'll just say because Ino is there.

'_Exactly, and you can also see what Sasuke do in the agency.'_

I'll do that! I'll just eat breakfast and go straight away.

_**-After I ate breakfast.-**_

I walk through the stairs, up the stairs and through our room, I then walk through the wardrobe and pull it open, I then look for an outfit to wear.

Hmm… what to wear… what to wear…

I then grab a jeans and a colour baby blue t-shirt, I then walk through the bathroom with the outfit in my hands.

I'll take a shower first.

_**-After I took a shower and I finished dressing up-**_

I'm finally ready.

'_Wait, why don't you bring the chocolate cake?'_

Nice idea! Then I'll eat it with either Sasuke or Ino.

'_Your phone is already in your pocket isn't it?'_

Yeah! Now I'll go and get the cake and call a taxi.

I walk through the kitchen and get the cake from the fridge. I then put the cake in the table and I sit in the chair, I pull out my mobile phone from my pocket and went to my contact list and dial a taxi…

_**-When I finally arrive in the Mode agency-**_

I walk inside after I paid the taxi.

Maybe I should dial Ino or Sasuke first and tell them I'm here?

'_Yeah, do that but sit down first don't just stand there.'_

I walk through the sofa, where I sat before and then I put the box of the cake in my lap, I then pull out my phone and went to my contact list and find Ino's name and I then call it.

"Hello?" I said when Ino finally pick her phone.

'_Hello?'_

"Ino, its Sakura!" I said.

'_Oh hi Sakura, Why did you call?'_

"I just want to surprise you!"

'_How?'_

"I'm in your model agency"

'_Seriously? Where are you? Wait stay there Sakura, Okay? Don't move around or wonder around.'_

"No it's alright."

'_Wait, are you here because of Sasuke, wait let me think his in the third floor'_

"Oh… okay thanks."

'_No problem, Okay I got to go now, bye!'_

"Bye!"

The call ended and I put my phone back to my pocket and stand up, I walk through the elevator and went in, I press 3 for the 3rd floor and the door close and start to go up.

The door open, I then walk out of the elevator.

How can I find him here? It's massive and it has lots of doors.

'_Find his name in the doors; I'm sure that their name is hanging in front of their door.'_

Oh geez thanks inner.

I walk through one by one in the door looking at the names.

Uchiha? Uchiha? Sasuke Uchiha? Oh here it is Uchiha Sasuke.

I then knock on the door and wait for the reply.

"Come in." Sasuke called out.

I open the door and I saw Sasuke sitting comfortably in a sofa drinking in a mug.

"Oh Sakura, why are you here?" Sasuke asked putting the mug in the table.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'll just go back." I said turning around.

"No come in, and sit down." Sasuke said.

I then close the door and turn around.

"Are you sure? I think you're busy." I said.

"I'm not doing anything at the moment, Sit down" He said.

I then walk through him and I then sit opposite him.

"I bought a chocolate cake." I said putting the cake in the table

"…"

"What's the problem?" I asked,

"I don't eat sweets."

"Nice joke… I guess." I said, "Wait you don't? Are you serious? I mean even when you were a kid?"

"I'm not joking, I don't eat sweet foods." Sasuke said.

"Oh... Then I guess I'll just… Err… I'll just bring it back home." I said.

"…"

"Are you really, really sure you don't anything sweets?" I asked making sure.

"Positive." He answered.

"Oh… then okay." I said and look around.

"…"

"…"

-Knocks on the door-

"… Come in." Sasuke shouted.

The door swung open and Karin walk in.

"Oh..." Karin said, _'why is that bitch here?' Karin thought._

Why is that bitch here?"

'_Sakura can't you remember she's works here as a model as well,'_

Oh…

"So why are you here Karin?" Sasuke asked.

"I just want to remind you that your photo taking for your magazine with Sasori is in 5 minutes." Karin said.

Sasori? Just the same name I guess… I mean there are a lot of people called Sasori.

"Have you also reminded Sasori about it?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll remind it now." Karin said ad walk out of the room and close the door.

"Who's Sasori?" I asked Sasuke.

"Oh just another model and he's also my brother's friend." Sasuke said.

"Oh…" I said.

Phew, I guess it's not the Sasori I expected; he's just a friend of Itachi.

"Why'd you ask?" Sasuke asked.

"Well I just know somebody else called Sasori." I said.

_**-After 5 minutes.-**_

"I have to go to the photo taking now." Sasuke said. "Do you want to come?"

"Can I just stay here?" I asked.

"You might get bored, but feel free to stay here and do whatever you want." Sasuke said,

"Thanks, I'll just wait here until you come back." I said,

"Okay then." Sasuke said and stand up he then walk through the door and open it, then he walk out and close the door.

What should I do? Maybe I should wonder around.

'_You can't just do that.'_

But Sasuke said 'feel free' and Sasuke is my husband anyway so I'm allowed to go to his belongings.

'_Fine, fine.'_

_**-After an hour-**_

I'm bored, there's nothing fun to do here.

The door swung open and Sasuke came in with a red haired guy…

I-it's S-Sasori…

"Oh…" I said

"Sakura meet Sasori." Sasuke introduced emotionless.

"Hello Sakura, I haven't seen you for ages." Sasori said.

"S-same…" I said still surprise that I will see him in here, in this place and with Sasuke.

"Wait you know each other?" Sasuke asked and there's a tiny little confusion in his face.

"Of course, she used to be my girlfriend in high school." Sasori said with a smirk.

-x—

….

Note: Thank you all for reading! I hope you like it! I hope you review! And I'm sorry if I have some wrong grammars! I totally suck at grammars but I still love writing stories. Anyways please review!

-Please Review!

-Cookie.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Note: Hello guys, Thank you for the reviews! Hope you'll like this chapter!**_

_**-x—**_

_**-x—**_

**-x-**

**Stupid Cupid**

**Chapter 16**

**-x—**

_**-x—**_

_**-Recap-**_

"_Wait you know each other?" Sasuke asked and there's a tiny little confusion in his face._

"_Of course, she used to be my girlfriend in high school." Sasori said with a smirk._

_-x—_

"…"

"…"

"…'

_-Knocks on door-_

"Come in." Sasuke answered from the knocks of the door.

The door swung open and Karin entered.

"Uh…" Karin only said.

"Karin!" I exclaimed, I should escape from here for a moment, I'll use Karin.

"What is it Sakura?" Karin asked and faked a smile.

"Err… Let's have a cousin bounding! Y-yeah a c-cousin bounding!" I said trying to think of an idea.

"What do you mean?" Karin asked a little confused

"Err… T-to get to know e-each other! Y-yeah that's it! Let's eat outside, m-my treat then let's talk a-and get t-to know each other!" I said.

"Can we just do it some other time?" Karin asked bored.

"B-but it's better if w-we do it now!" I said. When we go outside I'll just thanked her and go home, that would be better.

"B-but—."

I walk to her and drag her holding her right arm outside. Phew that was easy. I then close the door when we're finally out of the room.

"What is the cousin bounding for?" Karin asked,

The door swung open and Sasuke and Sasori was there looking at as.

"Hey! Can we come?" Sasori asked.

Karin turns and look at Sasori and Sasuke, "Of course, I'm sure you two can go to our cousin bounding!" Karin said sweetly.

"You two won't mind, won't you?" Sasuke asked bored.

"Of course, won't we Sakura?" Karin asked turning to me.

'_This is so not the PLAN!'_

They ruin my plan! That was my first good plan on my entire life!

"Ah… Of course I won't mind." I said and faked a smile.

"I'll treat!" Sasori said.

"No it's alright, I'll do it!" I said.

"You haven't changed a bit Sakura, I'll treat. I want to invite a friend as well." Sasori said.

He's still like the old Sasori I knew, the gentle and the caring one.

'_Stop day dreaming of him Sakura! Remember you're already married and you're even already pregnant!'_

I'm not day dreaming! I'm so not day dreaming of that GUY!

'_Right…'_

"So where are we going again?" Sasuke asked emotionless.

We started to walk through the elevator. I'm walking next to Sasuke and Sasori is walking next to me and Karin is walking next to Sasori.

"I don't know… Wait you know a lot of restaurant, don't you Sasuke?" I asked.

Sasuke sigh "Well I kn—."

"I know one!" Sasori exclaimed.

"Where? And Sasuke what did you say again?" I asked.

"Hn." Sasuke said and then look away.

What's wrong with Sasuke today? I mean he acts different today.

'_Maybe Sasuke is jealous, you do know that it looks a little uncomfortable that your sweet talking with Sasori, who is by the way your ex-boyfriend in front of your husband who is the father of you child in your tummy!'_

Huh? Sweet talking? What do you mean? I'm not sweet talking; I'm just talking to him like a friend.

'_Whatever, if I were you, I'll just cancel the whole eating outside thing and I'll just eat alone with Sasuke. The only reason you went in the agency is for Sasuke anyways.'_

Wait, why did it become like this anyways? I'm supposed to be with Sasuke eating, then Sasori came and mess my entire plan today with Sasuke! I should just tell them that we'll do it some other time because I'm busy.

'_Do it now then, before they plan the whole thing out!'_

"Guys, I just remember something… Err… I'm busy today; can we just do this some other time?" I asked.

"How are you busy today?" Sasori asked.

"Umm… I remember that I'm going to go to my auntie's house… yeah, that's it… with Sasuke." I said, "Aren't we Sasuke?"

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"See? Sasuke said yes." I said.

"…So Hn means yes?" Sasori asked confused.

"…" What shall I say inner?

'_Just say yes then you'll be out of it! Duh'_

I though 'Hn' means like I'm ignoring you or like I don't want to answer and stuffs?

'_Sasuke is the only one who knows what Hn means, or maybe he doesn't he just like saying Hn'_

"We're going now." Sasuke said emotionless, and drag me holding my hand.

We just continued walking until finally we're away from them and near Sasuke's car; Sasuke stopped and turn around to look at me.

"So what's the whole idea about going to your auntie with me?" Sasuke asked.

"Well I just thought of something, so we can get away from them?" I said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked straight away.

"Well the whole 'cousin bounding' is not really my plan, the only plan in my mind was to eat dinner with you." I said looking down on the ground, I can't say this word face to face with him, and I'm too shy.

Sasuke smirks, "So where do you want to eat lunch anyway?" Sasuke asked.

"…Anywhere is fine." I said finally looking towards Sasuke.

"Then get in the car." Sasuke said with a smirk.

-x—

After eating in a restaurant Sasuke's treat, we come back straightaway in our house and watch television with popcorn and lights off.

I just saw Sasuke's other side earlier; he was really nice when we were eating lunch.

'_But you didn't eat that much.'_

Well because I don't feel eating anything that time.

'_You only drink and eat dessert which is Ice Cream.'_

Hmm… Ice Cream.

'_But don't you think it's a little awkward that Sasuke is working with your ex-boyfriend who by the way acts like he still has feelings for you.'_

Don't worry he'll never have feelings for me, last time we saw each other was like six or seven years I think… Wait how did we break up again?

'_You saw Sasori with another girl, who wouldn't replace you anyways? You're like boyfriend and girlfriend for almost a year and a month or something and you still haven't kiss or anything.'_

Well because I was too young that time, I think I was 17 that time.

'_And you're 25 years old right now.'_

So what's the problem if I'm 25 years old right now?

'_Never mind, you'll never get me.'_

Wait how old is Sasuke now anyways?

_You're his wife and you don't even know how old he is?_

Nope, not at all, maybe I should ask.

"Sasuke?" I said.

"Hn?" He answered.

"How old are you now?" I asked.

"I'm 27 now turning 28 in July 23rd, why?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing… Hey that means your birthday is next, next month because it's already May 27 now." I said, "So what are you planning on your birthday?"

"It's still far away." Sasuke said.

"No it's not! It's just next, next month; my birthday was last, last month which is March 28 and I celebrated my birthday in the house alone, because my Auntie was busy and my friends were working." I said, "I'll say that it wasn't really like a birthday because it was like an ordinary day for me in the apartment I was renting watching television."

"So you didn't celebrate it with any of your relatives?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope because my Aunt Tsunade was my only relative and she doesn't really care that much about my birthday." I said, "She only took care of me because she felt pity for me I guess, but she didn't even show me any love only when there's visitor and she's only being sweet on me when she need something. Well I guess I have to be thankful that I'm here living in earth with a fortunate life." I said and sight.

"So you don't even care if your auntie doesn't really love you?" Sasuke asked.

"Well sometimes I think why my parents die and left me behind. When I was a kid I usually do the house works like cleaning the house, washing the dishes and stuffs because Aunt Tsunade will be extremely mad at me if I didn't, I just endured all that time because it's better than nothing to eat… I guess." I said

"So you mean you work for food or something?" Sasuke asked.

"I guess I'll say yes. That's why when I had a part time job, I collected the money I had from my part time job and when I collected a lot, I move to a cheap apartment." I said and yawn.

"So your auntie acting all nice from the start was all her act?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, yes I guess so…" I said and yawn again.

"Then why did you help her from the debt thing?" Sasuke asked.

"Because she's the only relative I only have left, not counting Karin…" I said and yawn again, "Hey do you mind if I lye in your lap?" I asked.

Sasuke just nod.

"Thanks, hey by the way why does it look like that you and Itachi are not that close from each other?" I asked.

"Because… well I dislike him, but when I was a kid I use to always stick around with him." Sasuke said.

"You're lucky you have a brother thought, I want to have a sister, because when I was a kid I was always alone by myself." I said looking at his onyx eyes which is staring at me.

"Well, I'll tell you if that wish came true you'll regret it, for sure." Sasuke said.

"This world is not perfect, but sometimes I some kind of like it, for not being perfect and from being what it is now." I said and smile, "I'll be happy to have a sister even if it means I have a rival at every thing."  
"Do you love your auntie even if she doesn't love you?" Sasuke asked.

"Well yes I guess… because when I was a kid I always think that I should just endure it because a day will come where she'll learn how to love me as well." I said, "Hey aren't you hungry?"

"No, we're already eating popcorn, why?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm hungry, hey order a pizza, Pizza is the best!" I said, "Please?"

"Fine, wait here I'll just call for a deliver." Sasuke said.

"Okay." I said moving so Sasuke can stand up.

Sasuke stand up and walk through the phone.

_**-When the Pizza finally arrive.-**_

"Pizza! Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!" I exclaimed when Sasuke open the box of the pizza, "Thank you Sasuke." I took a slice of pizza started to eat it.

Sasuke took a piece as well and started to eat his piece.

When I finally finish the piece of pizza had I grab another piece of pizza and started to eat it again.

"So Sasuke tell me some things about your life?" I asked.

"You won't be interest about my life, trust me." Sasuke said.

"Oh…" I said, "Then what does 'Hn' means?"

'_Ding Dong'_

"I'll get the door, one sec!" I said.

I stand up finishing off my pizza and I then walk through the door, I open the door when I finally there—Sasori?

"Oh, hello Sakura." Sasori greeted.

"Hello, wait what are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"Sakura who was—?" Sasuke stopped when he saw that it was Sasori, Sasuke walk closer to me, "What are you doing here Sasori?" Sasuke asked emotionless.

"I'm just visiting my neighbour." Sasori said.

"Huh? What do you mean neighbour?" I asked,

"Oh I forgot to tell you I just moved next to your house today." Sasori said with a smirk.

-x—

-x—

_**Note: Thank you all for reading, I hope you all like it! Btw I made the story long because I need to revise these following weeks coming from now, I have a big test next, next week so I don't think I can update this flowing weeks, I hope you all like it! I'll see you soon! Please review! And wish me luck for my test!**__** I'll miss you guys!**_

_**-PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**-Cookie! **_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Note: Hello again, thanks you for the reviews and thank you for the good lucks! Yeah I've taken my exams, it was difficult, and I think I failed… Oh well so hope you'll like this chapter!**_

_**-x—**_

**-x—**

**Stupid Cupid**

**Chapter 17**

**-x—**

-x—

Huh? Why does he have to be my neighbor, can't it be anyone except for this guy right here?

"Aren't you happy?" Sasori asked.

NO! I'm really not happy from your actions!

"Umm…" I said thinking of an idea, saying it nicely.

Sasuke walk close to me, "It's kind of late now Sasori, don't you think?" he said.

"Well… Kind of, I guess" Sasori said. "Well I guess I'll just see you guys again tomorrow."

"Okay… Bye." I said.

He turns around and started walking, I close the door.

"I guess it can't be helped being neighbor with him…" I said and yawn.

Sasuke just smirks.

"Hey by the way are you working tomorrow again?" I asked.

"It's my day off tomorrow." Sasuke said.

"So what are you planning to do tomorrow since you don't have work?" I asked smiling.

"Nothing…" Sasuke said, "Hey, by the way my mom and your auntie are coming here tomorrow."

"Oh…" I said.

"You should sleep now; it's already kind of late." Sasuke said.

"But I want to sleep, the time when you're sleeping." I said.

Sasuke sight, "Fine, Let's sleep together."

I smile.

Sasuke smirks.

-x—

—x—

I open my eyes. I see Sasuke straight away, sleeping, his face is very close to mine, and I can even smell him. He smells really good.

_-Ding Dong_

Who is it this time? And it's really early!

_-Ding Dong. Ding Dong Ding Dong-_

Sasuke moves, but still asleep.

Fine, fine I'll get it.

I stand up and run down the stairs and through the door, I then open it and then I saw Mikoto and Aunt Tsunade standing there, with a baby in Mikoto's arms and 2 big baby bags in Aunt Tsunade's right hand.

"Good Morning Sakura!" Mikoto exclaimed cheerfully.

"Uhh… Good Morning…" I said

"We had a favor for you guys, you see my friend asked me to take care of this baby for 5 days because they're going some where and your aunt Tsunade and I are planning to have some girls bounding with some of our friends… So will you please take care of this baby for us? Please Sakura? Just for 5 days?" Mikoto asked smiling.

"But… But I-I don't know how to take care of a baby…" I said.

Mikoto gave me the baby, I hold it in my arms and then Tsunade put the bag in the floor.

"Okay, thank you Sakura! We love you!" They both said at the same time and walk to their car hurrying.

"B-but…" I said.

"Bye Sakura! Take good care of that baby! We love you! Good Luck!" Tsunade and Mikoto said at the same time waving good bye and take off.

"Now how to handle this baby…" I said I look at the baby, it looks adorably cute!

I hear foot steps from the stairs…

"Hn?" Sasuke asked confusedly.

"Uhh…" I said thinking what to say, "Will you help me close the door and carry the bags?"

Sasuke walk through me and carry the 2 bags in his right hand and close the door using his left hand.

I walk through the living room, Sasuke following behind me. When we're finally in the living room I sit in the sofa and so did Sasuke then he put the bags down in the floor.

"So what is this again?" Sasuke asked with a bored look in his face.

"Uh… Aunt Tsunade and your mom asked me if we can take care of this baby for 5 days, because the parents went some where…" I said trying to explain what I remember.

"5 days? And why can't they do it?" he asked.

"Well they said they'll have some girls bounding with their friends or something." I said.

Sasuke just sight and stand up, he then walk out and walk through the kitchen.

I look at the baby and it started crying.

"Huh? Why did you already cry? I just look at you and you started crying?" I said.

The baby kept crying loud.

"Sasuke! I need a little help here please!" I shouted.

Sasuke come running to me, "What?" he asked.

I look at the baby. I hope he get that I'm telling him it's the baby it's crying, "The baby is crying!" I said.

"What do you expect me to handle that?" Sasuke asked.

"Just get it from me; it just started crying when I look at him." I said.

Sasuke walk through me, I handed the baby to him, and he then carries it in his arms. He then stands up.

I stand up as well, the baby then stop crying as soon, as he's been in Sasuke's arms, and Sasuke is not even doing anything just standing and holding the baby.

"Am I terrible at handling babies?" I asked.

Sasuke just smirk.

"I'm going to kitchen." I said walking through the kitchen.

"So you'll just leave this baby to me?" Sasuke asked.

"But that baby doesn't even like me!" I said.

"Then what will I do to this baby?" Sasuke asked by the door of the kitchen standing looking at me.

"Just make him go to sleep upstairs or something." I said.

"How? I don't even know anything at handling babies!" Sasuke said.

"And I don't know anything as well." I said.

"Here hold him for a minute, I'll go and call my mom to ask." He said giving the baby to me.

I hold the baby on my arms, and rocking it slowly.

Sasuke grab his mobile from his pocket and dial a number he then put the mobile phone in loud speaker.

At the fifth ring, they finally answer from the other line.

"_Yes? What is it Sasuke?"_

"What do we do with baby?" Sasuke asked.

'_Just take care of it.'_

"How?" I asked.

"_The stuffs of the baby are in the bag.'_

"Like?" I asked.

'_Nappies, Clothes, Bottle, the powdered milk etc.'_

"Why does the baby don't even like me?" I asked.

'_Huh? Don't like you?'_

"It started crying, when I look at it and when Sasuke carries him, he stopped crying all of the sudden." I said.

'_I don't know, maybe the baby just feel different because you're a girl and Sasuke is a buy like him.'_

"So how do we make this baby sleep?" Sasuke asked.

'_Just carry it and rock him slowly in your arms, until it falls as sleep or feed him with a bottle of milk. And when he cries some times that means his nappy is full that's when you change its nappy.'_

"Okay thanks." Sasuke and ended the call, he put his mobile phone back to his pocket. "Come on let's go upstairs and put him to sleep now."

I walk through the stairs; Sasuke grabbed the bags from the living room and followed me upstairs to our room.

I sit in the bed putting the baby in the bed lying and not crying this time.

Sasuke soon came holding both of the bag, he walk to the other side of the bed where the baby was in the middle, he open the bag and put the things out of the bag.

"Wow, that's a lot of things." I said amazed.

"I'm trying to find the bottle and the powdered milk." Sasuke said.

Soon Sasuke found the bottle and the bottle of powdered milk.

"I'll make the milk; look after the baby for a minute." Sasuke said holding the bottle and the milk, he then stand up and walk out of the room and down the stairs.

I grab the baby and carry it in my arms, I then stand up and rock the baby slowly in my arms, the baby seems comfortable, he then slowly close his eyes. The next thing I know it was sleeping peacefully.

Sasuke finally enter the room with the bottle of milk in his hand. Sasuke suddenly pause when he saw me with the baby in my arms and its sleeping peacefully.

"Wait I think there's some baby pillows in the bag." Sasuke said he then put the bottle of milk in a table and then open the bag; he put out some small pillows for a baby.  
Sasuke place the pillow in the middle of the bed and some in the corner so when he roll, he wont fall off the bed.

I lay the baby slowly in the bed, trying my best not to wake him up, when I finally lay him, I sit in the side of the bed watching the baby.

Sasuke sit at the other side of the bed as well.

This baby looks so adorably cute! KAWAII!

"We should put his things out and arrange it; after all he will be staying here for 5 days." I whispered.

Sasuke nodded.

'_It's like his your baby! So adorable and very cute!'_

_-x—_

_-x—_

_**Note: Thank you people for reading, sorry for all the wrong grammars! I hope you all like it! Sorry it took me a long time to update! Please Review!**_

_**-PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**-Cookie~**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Note: Hey guys! Hope you'll like this! Please Enjoy!**_

-x—

-x-

**Stupid Cupid**

**Chapter 18**

**-x—**

-x-

'_Don't you know that we both belong babe, don't you know that we will last for ever? Don't you know that we both belong, I knew it from the start we belong.'_

I quickly grab my phone and press the answer button.

"H-hello?" I whispered.

'_Sakuraaa!'_

"Psst… Don't be to loud Naruto!" I whispered.

'_I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I just got… GOMENASAI!'_

"Psst… I told you to be quiet." I whispered.

I look at Sasuke, who's just looking at me without any emotion.

"One sec Naruto," I said, I stand up and walk outside the room. "So Naruto, why'd you call me?" I asked a little calm now.

_**-Baby's crying-**_

Whoops, I guess I wake up the baby after all…

'_Err… I'm just checking by and want to say Hello!'_

"You're not telling the truth, tell me the truth now Naruto, it must be something major." I said.

'_Well… I-I just want to ask if… if you're free today?'_

"No." I answered.

'_Tomorrow?'_

"Still no."

'_The day after tomorrow? I just want to invite you to eat ramen with me!'_

"Sorry Naruto, but I'm quiet a busy this week." I said.

'_Oh okay… thanks anyways.'_

I ended the call and sight. I guess I should help Sasuke with the baby now.

I open the door and walk inside I then close the door behind me, the baby is in Sasuke's arms, I guess it already fell asleep. Sasuke is looking at me.

'_Don't you know that we both belong babe, don't' you know that we will last for ever? Don't you know that we both belong babe, I knew it from the start we belong.'_

_**-Baby started crying-**_

I click the answer button, Sasuke's attention return to the baby, I open the door again and walk out of the room, and then I close the door.

"Hello? Who is it this time?" I asked kind of annoyed.

'_Hello Sakura!'_

"Err… Who are you again?" I asked blankly.

'_It's Sasori, don't tell me you already forgotten me Sakura?'_

"How the heck did you get my number?"

'_Well… I just asked some few friends.'_

"Why do you keep bugging me Sasori?"

'_Well… because… I'll just get it straight with you, I like you and I want you.'_

Oh no! I hate this part, all the girls he like and he want ended up being with him! Uh, what will I do now? Its like 'What Sasori want is what Sasori get' and I hate that part of him!

"Nice joke!"

'_I'm not joking Sakura, I only let you go before was because you become…boring… but now I've taken interest at you again.'_

What is he talking about? Is he insane or something?

"Well, I'm busy okay? So just go and find another girl, that you'll get from that quote of yours okay? Bye!" I said and click the end call button.

I put my mobile phone in my pocket then I walk inside the room, the whole room was all quiet now, I guess Sasuke is good at handling babies after all…

I walk inside the room and close the door behind me; I then walk to Sasuke who had the baby in his arms.

"I'm sorry about that." I whispered.

"You take care of him now." Sasuke whispered giving the baby to me.

I accept the baby and carry it in my arms.

_**-Ding Dong-**_

"I'll get it." Sasuke said, he stand up and walk out f the room and down the stairs.

What and adorable baby! He's very cute! KAWAII!

Maybe I should go and check who it is…

I stand up being careful not to wake the baby up, I walk out of the room and gently down the stairs, and I then walk to Sasuke who's still by the door.

I saw… Why the heck is Karin here? Try to smile Sakura, don't let your anger get in your way.

"Oh hi Karin!" I greeted smiling, and still carrying the baby in my arms.

"H-hi Sakura…" Karin greeted.

"So what took you here in this time?" I asked.

"I just want to visit my cousin of course!" Karin said and faked a smile.

"Come in." Sasuke said.

Karin came in.

"Have a sit." I said.

Karin sits down in the sofa… Let me say that again, Karin sit down in Sasuke's favourite sofa.

The baby move and started crying… I guess it wakes up, he just slept 5 minutes ago, why does he keep waking up?

"I'll get the bottle upstairs." Sasuke said, he then rush to the stairs and up the stairs.

"You already have baby with Sasuke?" Karin asked confused.

Gosh, gosh, what should I say?

"Err…"I said thinking of something and then I sight, I guess I'll just have to explain everything to Karin.

I heard Sasuke finally coming down the stairs, he then walk towards me and gave me the bottle.

I hold the bottle and walk to the living room, I sit in the end of the 3-seater sofa and lay the baby in the sofa gently, and I then open the cover of the bottle and give it to the baby.

The baby seems kind of hungry right now. I hold the bottle for the baby.

-Sight- I'm kind of hungry myself right now! Sasuke seems like making breakfast right now…

Karin enters the living room and sits on the arm chair sofa opposite by me.

"So is this baby yours and Sasuke?" Karin asked with serious in his tone of speaking.

-x-

-x-

_**Note: Thank you everyone for reading, I hope you have an excellent and good time, and please don't forget to leave a review for me to read! And yes I always check if I have a review because I love reading all of you reviews.**_

_**-PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**-Cookie~ **_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Notes: Thank you all for reviewing! I hope you'll like this chapter and btw some of my chapters in the future will have some OC, so be prepared! Hehe! ENJOY MINNA-SAN!**_

_**-x—**_

_**-x-**_

**Stupid Cupid**

**Chapter 19**

**-x-**

-x-

Karin enters the living room and sits on the arm chair sofa opposite by me.

"So is this baby yours and Sasuke?" Karin asked with serious in her tone of speaking.

-x-

"…"

"Sakura," Karin said.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked confusedly.

"Is that baby right there; is yours and Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked.

How to answer that question, how to answer that QUESTION!

"Sakura… answer the question, yes or no?" Karin asked.

"Err… Umm..." I said trying to think of an idea.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Have you already had a breakfast?" I asked changing the subject and breaking the peace.

"Don't change the subject Sakura." Karin said.

I look at the baby, which is lying in the sofa peacefully still drinking from his bottle… well not really drinking, because I'm holding the bottle for support.

'_Don't you know that we both belong babe, don't' you know that we will last for ever? Don't you know that we both belong babe, I knew it from the start we belong.'_

I grab my phone quickly from my pocket and clock the answer button.

"Hello?" I whispered.

'_Hello, Sakura?'_

"Yes? What is it Ino asked.

'_I just want to ask if…'_

"What is it Ino?" I asked.

'_It's just… you see—I think Shika-kun is cheating on me!'_

"He is?" I exclaimed.

The baby moves and started crying…

"Wait hold on a second Ino." I said.

'_Okay.'_

I close the bottle and put it in the floor I then grab the baby in my arms and walk through the kitchen.

"Sasuke, Uhh… I think I need a little help here." I said giving the baby to Sasuke who is currently eating tomatoes.

Sasuke put down the tomato his eating and carry the baby in his arms; the baby suddenly stops crying when Sasuke finally carry him.

I sight, "So not fair… why does he always stops crying when you're carrying him." I said. I grab the tomato that Sasuke was just eating, it have his bite on it. I then bite on the tomato as well and eat it. "Can I have this tomato and I'll be right back."

I walk back through the living room not even giving Sasuke an opportunity to answer back at the question I asked.

I then grab my phone.

"Hello? Sorry about that." I said and bite on the tomato.

'_It's alright… what should I do Sakura? I mean I think Shika-kun is cheating on me!'_

"How did you know his cheating on you Ino?" I asked.

Karin is just sitting quietly. _**(Creepy huh? I know I kind of 'Ignored' Karin a bit… Okay so not a bit.)**_

'_Well because…I went to a mall yesterday and I saw Shika-kun talking to another girl and laughing to each other.'_

"… Only that? You think Shikamaru is cheating on you because of that?" I asked.

'_YES! I mean they are laughing and chatting and kind of enjoying talking to each other that time.'_

"Oh come on Ino that is so not called 'cheating' it a word called 'jealousy.'" I said.

'_I'm not JEALOUS!'_

"Right… remember at high school you used to go out with Sai?" I asked.

'_Yeah? So?'_

"You thought that Sai was cheating on you because he was… he was talking to a girl and laughing and all that." I said, "Then when you asked him, he answered you that he wasn't, that girl was just an old classmate before?"

'… _You're right, I guess I just have to ask him first before I say anything bad.'_

"Yeah…" I said.

'_Hey btw, have you heard that your x-boyfriend Sasori, just came back?'_

"Yeah, and did you know that he already got my number?" I asked.

'_Well…'_

"Well? Do you know anything about that?" I asked I then bite on my tomato.

'_Well he asked me what's your number, I asked why then he said he just wants to… you know, get on touch on you again but as a friend.'_

"And you let him? Ino why did you…?" I asked.

'_I'm sorry, he was just asking nicely and we were friends before after all and he just arrived.'_

"Do you know that his bugging me ever since yesterday?" I asked.

'…_nope, not at all… okay Sakura I have to go bye!'_

"Bu—." Before I finish my sentence Ino already hang the phone.

I then put my mobile back to my pocket and take the last bite in my tomato.

"Sakura, I have to go now…" Karin said the stands up.

I stand up and started walking through the front door, Karin following me behind.

I open the front door, Karin walk out and didn't bother to turn around and say goodbye.

I close the door as soon as Karin was finally driven by his taxi driver. I then walk through the kitchen, seeing Sasuke with the sleeping baby in his arms.

"Sasuke…" I said.

"Hn," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"I'm just wondering… how is that baby so attached to you?" I asked.

"…"

"Forget about that question…" I said.

"So what do you want to do today?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't really know." I said.

"…"

"I guess we'll just stay here taking care of the baby for the whole day." I said.

"Like a… parents." Sasuke said without any emotion, well I can tell his kind o feeling shy!

We have to be a parent and take care of this baby… it seems like a practice for us.

-x-

_**-x-**_

_**Note: I hope you all like it! I hope you all review! And I'm really sorry about my grammar problems, I'm not good at grammars sorry, but please don't forget to review!**_

_**-PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**-Cookie**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Note: Thank you all for your review! I hope you just keep reviewing while I keep updating! Hope you'll like this! ENJOY!**_

_**-x-**_

_**-x-**_

**Stupid Cupid **

**Chapter 20**

**-x-**

-x-

"Sasuke will you please check the nappy?" I asked Sasuke.

Sasuke suddenly look surprise, "Why me?" he then asked.

"You check the nappy because you're the guy one here." I said.

"But wife are the ones who mostly often do the changing nappies and taking care of the children part." Sasuke said.

"If the wife's the one who suppose to do the works for the baby or children then what are the husband's suppose to do?" I asked.

"The husband is the one who works." Sasuke said.

_-Baby starts crying-_

Uh what to do? What to do? "Sasuke change the nappies now!" I said freaking out.

"B-but I don't know how to do it, you do it." Sasuke said.

"But I don't know how to do it as well." I said.

_-More crying-_

"Ah! Fine, fine. I'll do it!" I exclaimed freaking out. "Get the nappies upstairs in the bag and get the changing things." I said.

"Wouldn't it be better to change it upstairs?" Sasuke suggested finally in his normal self.

"Then you carry him, while we go upstairs!" I exclaimed.

"Fine." Sasuke said getting the baby in his hands, he then walk through the stairs and up the stairs.

I follow Sasuke up the stairs and through our room, Sasuke laid the baby in the bed, he then starts pulling out the pack of nappies from the bag and some things. I sit at the side of the baby, I then move in front of him.

"How do I do this?" I asked Sasuke.

"If I know, you have to open the nappy that his currently using now and then clean it using a wipes, which is here and then you change the nappy after you clean it properly." Sasuke said giving a clean nappy for changing and the baby wipes.

"How'd you know all this stuffs?" I asked.

"Some baby commercials and I saw them before." Sasuke said.

So I did what he said about the changing nappy, after that I close the nappy already used nappy and asked Sasuke to throw it Sasuke did it without hesitating.

"It's already nearly dinner." I said and sight.

"So where do you want to eat?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know..." I said.

_-Ring, ring, ring-_

"I'll get the phone." Sasuke said, he then walk out of the room and walk down the stairs.

_**-5 minutes later-**_

Sasuke enters the room.

The baby was already sleeping quietly in the bed.

"My parents were called saying that we should have dinner in their house." Sasuke said.

"What? Now?" I asked.

Sasuke just nod his head which I'll take as yes.

"Wait, I'll just change." I said, I stand up and walk through the wardrobe, I then open it and grab a plain short light blue dress, and it's up to my knees. I then close the wardrobe door and walk through the bathroom. "Btw I'll change in the bathroom." I then close the door.

-x-

When we arrive I carried the baby in my arms while Sasuke opens the door for me and help me out with the baby in my arms, Sasuke close the door and grabs the baby's bag at the back of the car and carry it.

We enter the mansion, some maids greeted us and lead us to the dining hall, it was indeed massive, it's huge and really decorated, even the wall colour looks really expensive.

"Thank you for coming!" Mikoto exclaimed cheerfully, "And thank you for taking care of the baby!" _**–(Btw people Itachi wasn't there, his somewhere I don't know!) **_

"And thank you for inviting us." I thanked politely.

"Just give the baby to the maid, they'll take care of him for now, let's just eat dinner." Mikoto said.

The maid takes the baby and walks away with it; Sasuke and I both sit down.

"So Sakura, Sasuke how was all the baby-sitting going?" Mikoto asked.

"It was alright... I guess." I answered politely.

-x-

"Oh my I guess it already gotten this late!" Mikoto said surprised.

"You guys should just stay the night here." Fugaku which is Sasuke's father said.

"Oh, but I think it's already enough that we ate dinner here, it would be too much if we stay the night here." I said politely.

"No, its pressure for us to have you guys here, I mean there's a lot of room in this house feel free to use any of them." Mikoto said.

"We can just use my room." Sasuke said.

"That's an indeed idea Sasuke," Mikoto said.

"The maids always clean it every day." Fugaku commented.

-x-

"You have a nice and tidy room Sasuke." I said and sit at his double bed, bed. _**-(Double bed, bed? It just doesn't sound good like only double bed, so I added another bed!)-**_

"Hn." He said then he smirks.

"And you have a big poster of yourself in your wall." I said pointing out the massive poster which is displayed in his wall of him being without any shirt on.

"It's kind of late now, you should sleep now." Sasuke said sitting next to me.

"Late? It's still early Sasuke, it's just..." I said and look at the digital clock in the wall which reads 10:55, "...10:55, which is still kind of early."  
_-Knocks-_

"Come on in." Sasuke called out.

The door open and Mikoto came in with a night wear in her hands, _**(Pink night wear dress/ pink sleeping dress... I can't remember what you call it, so I'll just call it night wear dress!)**_ "Sakura, here you can wear this, I haven't worn this, and I just bought it before." Mikoto said handing me the pink night wear dress.

"Thank you." I said and accept it.

"Okay, then good night." Mikoto said and left the room closing the door.

"I should change to a pyjama now." Sasuke said standing up and he then walk through his wardrobe and grab a pair of plain blue pyjamas. He then close the wardrobe and walk to a white door and open it, he walk inside the bathroom and close the door.

I stand up and walk through the mirror, I then unfold the dress. It's about my knees I'll say.

The bathroom door open and Sasuke walks out wearing the plain blue pyjamas and his holding the clothes he just worn, he then walk through a sofa and just put it down there tidily folded.

"Can I use the bathroom?" I asked.

"Feel free to use it; what's mine is yours now anyway." Sasuke said, "And what's yours is mine."

I then walk through the bathroom and close the door... WOW! Even the bathroom is really—AMAZING! This is really a house of rich people.

I slip of the dress I'm wearing and replace it with the pink night wear dress, I then folded tidily my light blue dress and hold it in my hands, I then open the door and close it when I finally came out, I then walk through the sofa and put my light blue dress at the top of Sasuke's folded clothes.

I found Sasuke already in the bed lying, only one lamp shade is open, the light are already all turned off.

I walk through the bed and lay myself next to Sasuke and cover myself with duvet as well.

"Night." I whispered.

"Good Night." Sasuke whispered and turn off the lamp shade.

Now the room is filled with darkness.

I then close my eyes.

-x-

_**Note: Thank you all! I hope you enjoyed it all! I'm sorry for my wrong grammars and punctuation. ANYWAYS I have a question for you all, what will you do if you're friend really like this guy for almost 2 years and you just realized you're starting to have feelings to that guy as well? What will you do? **_

_**-PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**-Cookie~ **_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Note: Thank you all for reviewing, and thank you for answering my question, I hope you'll like this chapter! ENJOY!**_

**-x-**

**Stupid Cupid **

**Chapter 21**

**-x-**

-x-

I open my eyes, and I turn around seeing Sasuke is gone. I slowly sit down and stood up.

I have to make the bed first before I leave the room.

I make the bed then I walk through my dress which is fold neatly by the sofa... wait why is Sasuke's clothes still here?

'_You forgot this is his room, he probably has tons of clothes in here.'_

Good point... wait I forgot welcome back, haven't communicate with you for ages!

'_I was busy... like right now, I'll talk to you later.'_

I grab my dress, and then I walk through the bathroom. I open the door seeing Sasuke inside half naked, only towel wrapped around his waist. Sasuke just look at me, I quickly close the door.

A full shade of red was all over my cheeks. Wait what if Sasuke thinks that I'm a pervert! Peeking while he was changing... this can be happening! Why does this need to happen to me?

I walk down the sofa with the dress still in my hands, I then sit down. I'll just wait for Sasuke and act like nothing happened.

_**-Few minutes later-**_

The bathroom's door swung open and Sasuke came out wearing trousers and a light blue t-shirt. I'm pretty sure he took a bath, because his hair is still kind of wet and I can smell him even if I'm far from him.

I walk through the bathroom and walk inside, I then close the door and sight.

I slide out of the pink nightwear dress and replace it with the light blue dress that I wore yesterday. I then fold the pink nightwear dress neatly.

I then put it down in the floor for a minute and wash my face in the sink; I then dry it with a towel that I saw hanging. I then pick up the pink dress and open the bathroom door, I walk out of the bathroom and close the door when I was finally out of the bathroom.

I saw Sasuke sitting in the sofa where I sat earlier, his looking at a magazine.

"Sasuke?" I asked

"Hn?" He asked still looking at the magazine, he then turn around to look at me with a smirk.

"Where should I put this?" I asked talking about the pink dress.

"Just put it anywhere." Sasuke said and close the magazine he was reading, he then stand up and put the magazine down where he just sat.

I walk through the sofa and put the dress where I put this light blue dress I'm wearing now.

"Come on let's go downstairs and have breakfast, so we can finally leave." Sasuke said.

I nod, he then starts walking through the door, and I just follow him behind.

-x-

So Mikoto and Fugaku went somewhere is what the maids said when Sasuke asked them, so that means me and Sasuke... and the maids are the only one who's in this house.

We just finished eating breakfast, so does that mean we can go home now?  
"Sakura, I'll just get something stay right here, I'll be right back." Sasuke said and walks away.

I'm so bored; I want to go home already.

I heard footsteps towards here, the kitchen.

Wow! That was quick I thought Sasuke will take minutes!

I look at who it was and saw Itachi, walking towards me.

I try to smile, "Oh, hi Itachi-san." I said.

"I never thought that I'll see you today Sakura-chan." Itachi said

"We just came to visit, hey by the way have you seen Sasuke-kun?" I asked.

"Oh I just saw him talking to his girlfriend—I mean ex-girlfriend." Itachi said.

"Oh, Okay thanks!" I said, I then walk out of the kitchen.

I saw Sasuke in no time, but I don't think he realize me quickly.

In my point of view Sasuke is talking to a girl and explaining something.

I guess the girl that Itachi-san saying Sasuke's ex-girlfriend is the girl which Sasuke is talking to right now.

Sasuke's ex-girlfriend have a long purple hair and she's wearing a black sleeveless dress which falls above her knees and she's wearing a black high heeled shoes. As for me I'm just a simple girl who wears jeans, a simple t-shirt and... A pair of normal looking shoe.

She's so beautiful, I mean why does Sasuke have to let go of her? or maybe the girl is the one who let go of him... but Sasuke is like... already perfect what else can you ask? He has the good look, the being gentle... a perfect body—wait why am I imagining of his body now?

I was about to walk towards them, when the girl quickly kiss Sasuke in the lips.

I quickly run through the kitchen quietly so they won't notice me.

I saw Itachi-san sitting in a chair, which is now looking at me. I pretend that nothing happened and just smile at him.

I walk towards the chair opposite to him, and sit down. What's happening to me? I mean why did I run away? I never like Sasuke from the start, I just married him forcedly without love, and so what am I feeling right now. It just hurts seeing Sasuke kissing another person, not to mention it was his 'ex-girlfriend.'

"Itachi-san, do you know a way out not using that way?" I asked talking about the way where I just went.

"Well that door leads through the garden and you can just go out using the garden... why?" Itachi asked.

"Thanks... and it's nothing, I just want to go home now, can you please tell Sasuke-kun when he asked you that I already went home." I said and forced a smile.

Itachi just nods.

I stand up and walk through the door where Itachi-san said. I open the door seeing the garden, I then walk outside and close the door. I saw a gardener straight away, I walk towards him, "Excuse me sir, but can I just ask where the way out please?" I asked politely.

The gardener looks at me with a smile, "Um, that way ma'am." The gardener said pointing out the garden arch with a gate.

"Thank you." I thanked, and I then walk through the arch, the gate was already open, I make my way out. I suddenly heard my name being called by Itachi-san. I turn around to look at him, "Yes, what is it Itachi-san?" I asked and smile forcedly again.

"I'll give you a ride." Itachi said.

"No it's alright." I said. I'm not really planning to go home, I'm planning to just go somewhere and refresh my mind for a bit before returning home.

"But you don't know that way to go back to your house." Itachi said.

".. Now that you mention it, I really don't know the way back to my house." I said.

"So will you accept my offer now?" Itachi asked with a smirk.

"Okay, thanks." I said.

-x-

So I accepted Itachi-san's offer, and I'm now in his car, while he is driving to my house.

"Itachi-san, can you just drop me off in the town?" I asked.

Itachi just nod.

"And please tell Sasuke that I'm in the house because he might get worried." I said.

"Okay." Itachi said.

"Thanks Itachi-san." I said and smile.

-x-

So Itachi drop me off the town and just say goodbye and left me. Now that I'm here, maybe I should buy a cake, I just have to check how much money I have in my purse... Wait I forgot my purse and my mobile phone, now how will I buy anything and contact someone to pick me up? Wait I can just go home walking... But I can't remember the way back home. I'm so useless!

I walk to a bench that I saw and sit down.

How can I contact anybody now? And how can I buy anything now? I'm such an idiot; I don't have to go home I just saw Sasuke and his ex-girlfriend kiss, why am I acting weird? It's just a kiss... especially in the lips, I mean he do that all the time... but with me.

I should have just ignored it and act like I didn't see anything, then it would be all normal, if only I could rewind time... but that time I saw them kiss, I wanted to turn invisible and just run away, so I just act without thinking. Am I starting to have feelings with Sasuke? No it can't be... Maybe I when I got home... when I think of an idea how to get home, I should just act like nothing happened and try not to think about the part where Sasuke is kissing with another girl.

Sasuke kissing with another girl, Sasuke kissing with another girl, SASUKE KISSING WITH ANOTHER GIRL! I just can't get rid of that part in my mind, am I some kind of jealous?

No I can't be jealous, I can never be jealous. Nothing's going to happen if I become jealous especially to that girl... but she's so perfect and I'm just... not. –Sight-

I should stop thinking about this; I should start thinking how to get back home and I should think fast, it seems like it's going to rain today, I don't want to catch a cold or something.

_**-Few hours later-**_

It's going to rain anytime now and I still haven't thought of any idea, how to get home... I'm so useless. –Sight-

I felt a small drop of water by my forehead then I felt another one and another one by my arm and another one... Then the drop started pouring quickly and it started pouring hard.

It's starting to rain now, I have to go look somewhere to cover me. I saw a tree; I quickly rush under it and sit down on the side. Oh well even thought I found a tree, I guess my dress and I is still wet.

I'm freezing, I might get cold or fever now, but I should stay here until the rain stops. But it doesn't look like it will stop sooner or later.

_**-Few hours later-**_

-Cough cough-

The rain still hasn't stop yet, and my dress is already dry waiting here.

'_Hello! I'm back Sakura!'_

Inner!

'_You seem like you're troubled? What's the problem?'_

I am troubled; do you still remember how to get back home?

'_Of course, of course. Who wouldn't?'_

Me? I don't know the way, so come on tell me okay?

'_But it's raining hard, you can't walk home raining, you might catch a cold and have a fever.'_

I don't care just tell me the way, please.

'_Okay!'_

-x-

I walk through the door of my house shivering, and I'm very wet. My clothes are dripping wet, it's like I take a bath in the rain.

I ring the bell, since like the door is locked. Sasuke, Sasuke? Where are you now in a time like this?

'_The car is not here maybe his out somewhere. I'll talk to you later, okay? Bye!'_

I sit by the door and hugged myself; I'm shivering and I'm so freezing right now.

_**-10 minutes later-**_

The rain still hasn't stop yet, and my dress is still wet. I'm still shivering and cold.

I heard a car parked and the door opens.

I can't be bothered to look at it; I'm still hugging myself while shivering.

I heard footsteps coming towards me. I look who it was, and found Sasuke with a worried look in his face. I try and smile a bit.

Sasuke then open the door by the key his holding and he then put the key back to his pocket and carry me in bridal style.

"Put me down, I can walk." I said forcing to get off from his carry.

"Sakura don't move a lot, I might accidentally drop you." Sasuke said.

I stopped moving around and jus let him carry me, I'm too tired and I'm still shivering and freezing.

Sasuke close the door and walk through the stairs and up to the stairs with me carried in his hands.

Sasuke then walk through our room and put me down in the bed.

"Why did you suddenly left?" Sasuke asked. "No, just answer that questions later, just take a hot shower and change your clothes."

I nod, not trying to argue anymore.

Sasuke then tested my forehead using his right hand if I have fever, "You have boiling, and you have a fever, go and take a shower quickly." Sasuke then said.

I nod and stand up, I then walk through the bathroom without hesitating, I close the bathroom door as soon as I enter.

I open the shower in hot and slid out of my light blue dress.

-x-

After I finish taking a shower, I wore my pair of pink stripy pyjamas, and I then comb my hair and dry it.

I feel kind of tired and I totally have a bad headache, I feel not well.

I went out of the bathroom and then I lay down on the bed covering myself with duvet, I'm so freezing. This duvet won't be enough to warm me up.

-Sneeze- bless me, -sneeze- bless me.

I then close my eyes. (And fell asleep quickly.)

-x-

_**Sasuke's POV**_

It seems like Sakura had already finished taking a shower, I'll just bring this up and watch her.

I walk through the stairs and up the stairs and then through our room. I saw Sakura already lying in the bed, she's already sleeping peacefully.

I walk through her, and check her forehead. Its look like her fever is still high. And she looks like she's still shivering, maybe she's still freezing.

I close the door and walk through Sakura again.

I guess I have to use my body to heat Sakura for today.

I took off my top and put it down the sofa, I then walk through the other side of the bed and sit there, I un button Sakura's pyjama top and take it off.

I then lay down and hug Sakura and I then put the duvet back to us.

Sakura seems like finally not shivering anymore, and she even hugs me tight now.

I close my eyes, lots of things happen today, my ex-girlfriend Yuukari came back and even visited me in my parents' house, then she kiss me, and then Sakura went off without me knowing, and she then gone missing and I try and find her for hours and hours and when I came back home, I just saw her hugging herself shivering in front of the door of our house and now she have a high fever.

-x-

_**Note: I just thought of making it longer because you answered and suggest what I should do about my also called 'LOVE LIFE' anyways I'm sorry if I have some wrong grammars and all, I'm just not good at grammars. But please review. And by the way if you want to see how Sasuke's also girlfriend looks like check my profile, her name is 'Yuukari Mitsuki' she's OC!**_

_**My OC Yuukari Mitsuki information: So she's a model and an actress and a singer... well before, she realised her album when she was still dating Sasuke so ages ago.**_

_**-PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**-DON'T FORGET TO CHECK MY PROFILE!**_

_**-Cookie~**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Note: Hope you'll like it!**_

_**-x-**_

_**-x-**_

**Stupid Cupid **

**Chapter 22-Final**

**-x-**

-x-

_I'm standing at the middle of the rain, I turn around and saw Sasuke talking to his ex-girlfriend then they suddenly kiss._

_I try to turn around but it seems like I can't move and turn around, I try to run, but it seems like my feet are glued in the floor._

_The rain is pouring hard, I'm all wet, I can't turn around, and my eyes are just glued to both of them, Sasuke and the purple haired girl. They're still kissing even though it's pouring hard,_

_Suddenly they stopped and they both look at me, Sasuke just smirk and the purple haired girl just raise her right eyebrow on me._

_I tried to turn around and move my feet again, but it seems like it won't move, it's some kind of still glued in the floor._

_I suddenly felt an arm patted my shoulder, and then Sasori walk in front of me,_

"_Sakura, don't you get it? They're already happy, they don't need you. Sasuke just used you." Sasori said with an evil smirk._

_No this can't be happening, Sasuke would never use me. No... No this can't be happening._

"_Can't you see it? If Sasuke likes you so much he would go and walk towards you, but what did he do? He just remains standing at his ex-girlfriend's side." Sasori said._

_I suddenly realize I was already crying, tears falling down, I didn't even realize it; I thought it was only from the rain._

"_If you just come with me, I'll make you happier than before." Sasori said with a smirk._

_No... I don't want to come with you. "NO!" I cried out loud, tears falling down._

_-x-_

I open my eyes.

"I'll call you later, okay? Bye." Sasuke said and ended the call in his phone; he then put it in the table and looks at me worriedly.

I felt that my cheeks was wet, I didn't realize that I cried while sleeping as well. I rub my eyes and stare at Sasuke.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

Maybe Sasuke was just talking to his ex-girlfriend and he ended the call because I already woke up, "I'm fine... I'm just fine, just talk to whoever you're talking too." I said and turn around so I won't see his face again and make any eye contact.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"Weren't you just talking to someone in your phone earlier?" I asked not even caring to look at him

"Oh, that? That was my manager, he said that a magazine want the both of us for the cover, because they want to do a cover of both of us." Sasuke explained. "And his asking if it's okay with you."

I never thought that it wasn't his ex-girlfriend, Oh well...

'_MAGAZINE? Did I just heard me for the cover of a magazine?'_

So what should I answer Sasuke now?

'_Say yes! I love being in the cover of a magazine! Hmm... I can feel it and I just can imagine it now, people reading my magazine!'_

"But the picture taking is today, so I just told my manager that we can't do it, because you have fever." Sasuke said and sight.

"N-no it's alright, I feel better now, and I don't want you to miss anything so I'll do it." I said.

"But you just had feve—"

"No, I said I'll do it and that's it, I feel better now." I said.

"Fine, I'll just call my manager." Sasuke said and grab his phone from the table and then dial a number and press the call button.

-x-

So were waiting in Sasuke's room because there's still an hour before the photo taking.

"Sakura, do you want anything?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope, I'm good." I said and smile.

We've already been sitting here for almost half an hour.

"Wait here, don't go anywhere I'll just check something." Sasuke said and stand up, he then walk out of the room.

I hope this day will just end soon. –Sight-

_-Knocks on the door-_

The door then swung open, "Geez, Sasuke-kun I never thought you changed room already, you should have told me soon—" The girl suddenly stopped when she saw me, she then enter the room and close the door. "Who are you and what are you doing in this room?"

That's the girl from yesterday, she's Sasuke's ex-girlfriend and the one who kissed Sasuke yesterday as well. I stand up.

"Hey, answer my questions! Who are you? And what are you doing in my boyfriend's room?" The girl exclaimed.

"Who are you as well? And what are you doing in here?" I asked calmly.

"I'm Sasuke's girlfriend, Yuukari Mitsuki." The girl who is called Yuukari said, "And who are you?"

I sight, this girl is really tired some don't she get that she and Sasuke already broken up? Why can't she just get a life? Maybe she's some kind of Sasuke's fan who just sneaks inside Sasuke's room.

"Hey freak, I'm asking you, who are you?" Yuukari asked.

"Nice to meet you Yuukari, I'm Sakura Haruno—Uchiha." I said and fake a smile.

"What are you some kind of a joke or some kind of Sasuke fan? You even added Uchiha in your name." Yuukari said.

What's this girl's problem? Can't she just get it that Sasuke doesn't belong to him anymore? Move on already. And Sasuke it's a pain sometimes to be your wife.

"What already scared? Can you leave my boyfriend's room now?" Yuukari said.

I raised my right eyebrow, "And who said that I'm going to leave this room? You can't just kick me from this room because this is not your room." I said.

"And this is not yours as well." Yuukari said. "Now get out of this room!"

I sit down in the sofa where I just sat earlier, "Feel free to do anything, as if I'm going to leave this room."

We heard that someone opening the door.

Yuukari quickly pretend the she was crying and put some fake tears.

The door suddenly swung open and Sasuke enters the room, he then close the door and look between me and Yuukari.

"Sasuke-kun that girl is shouting at me, she told me to get out of this room and she told me that I'm such a bitch and all of that" Yuukari said.

Sasuke look at Yuukari, who is such acting, pretending to crying and trying to show Sasuke that I'm the one who started the fight.

I stand up "Right, as if that's true, you're the one who entered this room and started shout—" I said trying to explain when Sasuke suddenly stopped me.

"Enough already Sakura." Sasuke stopped. He then went to Yuukari and tries to stop her crying.

"Sasuke you—!" I slide the ring off my finger and throws it to him, "You idiot, if only you saw what happened!" I exclaimed and I started running through the door, I then open the door and started running out of the room.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted.

I soon take the lift and close it as soon as possible.

Sasuke you idiot!

-x-

"Sakura, what exactly happened?" Ino asked

As soon as I take a taxi, I went straight here in the apartment where I used to live in with Ino, I won't return to that house anymore.

"Sasuke is an idiot." I said and rub my eyes.

"Sakura, I know. You already told me that for almost 10 times, stop crying and talk to me, what happen to you and Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"Ino, I hate Sasuke!" I exclaimed and wipe my tears off.

"Sakura, if you just tell me what happen I can help you, but if you just remain silent there I wouldn't know what happened." Ino said.

"Yu-Yuukari M-Mitsuki." I said trying to speak the name of Sasuke's girlfriend, I can't stop crying.

"Yuukari Mitsuki? Oh yeah, Yuri-san, yeah? What happened?" Ino asked.

"Sasuke chose Y-Yuukari over me." I said trying to calm myself.

"Wait, Yuukari is back? Yuukari is Sasuke's ex-girlfriend, and Sasuke now chose Yuukari over you?" Ino asked.

I just nodded.

"Wait calm down Sakura, I'll get you some water." Ino said running through the kitchen.

Sasuke I would never forgive you! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!

-x-

"Goodnight Sakura." Ino said and close the door of my room.

I'm going to stay in here again; I'll never go back in Sasuke's house anymore.

I grab my mobile phone, there's 20 missed call and over 30 messages, I check who it was and all the missed call was all from Sasuke, I check who texted me seeing its all Sasuke as well saying some rubbish things. I should probably change my number tomorrow, I deleted all the text messages and missed calls and I then put my phone back in the table and close my eyes.

-x-

_**-Few Days Later-**_

-x-

'_Don't you know that we both belong babe, don't you know that we will last forever? Don't you know that we both belong? I knew it from the start, we belong.'_

I quickly grab my phone and press the answer button without opening my eyes.

"Hello? Who's this?" I asked.

Oh gosh I feel like I need to vomit, I quickly get up and run through the toilet, I then started vomiting.

'_Hello? Hello?'_

When I finally finished vomiting, I wash my mouth and I then wash my face and dry it with my towel which is still hanging.

I then flushed the toilet and put my attention back to my phone. "Hello?"

'_Hello? Are you there?'_

"Yes, who is it?" I asked getting out of the bathroom and returning to my bed.

'_Look Sakura, I'm sorry—'_

"Sorry you must have got the wrong number Sasuke." I said and ended the call.

Now, what should I do, Hmm... maybe I should go to town and just chill for now?

_-Knocks on the door-_

"Come in!" I said.

The door swung open, and then Ino, Tenten and Hinata came in.

"Sakura!" Tenten exclaimed.

"S-Sakura-chan!" Hinata said.

"So are you ready to go shopping now?" Ino asked.

"What? Now?" I asked shocked.

"What you want it to be tomorrow? Just kidding, now come on dress up, it's already late you know!" Tenten exclaimed.

"A-and I'm sorry about yesterday." Hinata said.

"Hinata!" Ino and Tenten shouted.

"Sorry." Hinata apologized.

"No, it's alright!" I said and smile. "I'll dress up now; can you please wait in the living room?" I asked.

"Sure, sure!" Ino said.

"And Sakura wear something cute and special!" Tenten said and wink.

Then they all went out of my room and close the door.

What are they planning this time? What a tired some.

I walk through my closet and open it, I grab a black mini skirt which falls just above my knee, and then I grabbed a black strapless top, I then grab my black flat shoes.

-x-

"Sakura, look at that dress! Don't you think it look pretty on me?" Ino asked.

"No it would be pretty for me Ino." Tenten said.

"Oh come on girls, don't start fighting again... especially in public." I said.

"S-Sakura-chan is r-right guys!" Hinata said.

"Thanks Hinata." I thanked.

"Fine, it fits you well then." Tenten said.

"Come on, let's go in that shop!" Ino said and drag us all in the shop, I think it's newly open; they have lots of cute things and clothes there as well.

"I totally need a new swimsuit!" Ino said and went finding the part of the shop which has swimsuits.

"For what Ino?" Tenten asked.

"Just... forget it let's just go somewhere else." Ino said.

-x-

"Whoa that was tired some, where should we go next?" Ino asked.

"U-uh, I think w-we should eat now." Hinata said.

"You're right I'm hungry already." Tenten whined.

"Me too." I whined.

"Where do you guys want to eat anyways?" Ino asked, "I'll treat you all!"

"I just want to go home." I whined.

"Oh come on Sakura, I think this is the third time that Ino will treat us." Tenten said.

"Y-yeah Sakura-chan." Hinata agreed.

"Fine, then we'll go home?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Tenten said.

-x-

"Sakura isn't that Yuukari?" Tenten asked pointing at the girl with purple hair, her hair is hidden in the black hat she's wearing and she's also wearing glasses, so people won't recognise her.

"Yeah, that's Yuukari!" Ino said.

"B-but what is she doing here? S-she looks sad." Hinata said.

"I know she looks kind of down." Ino and Tenten agreed.

I walk through Yuukari. "Hello." I greeted.

Yuukari seems surprised when she saw me, "You what are you doing here?" She asked.

"What so now I'm also not allowed to go here... I just want to ask if you're okay, you seems like you're kind of down and sad." I said

Yuukari sight, "Sasuke has been ignoring me for days, since he found out that I was faking it, he look at the video."

"I feel sorry for you." I said.

"Well don't be. I should be the one who will feel sorry for you." Yuukari said.

"So let's try it again, hi I'm Sakura." I said.

"I'm Yuukari Mitsuki." Yuukari said.

"I'm nice to meet you Yuukari-san." I said and smile.

"Call me Yuka." Yuukari said and smile.

"I'll hope we'll get along. Let's be friends." I said and smile.

"Sasuke really loves you." Yuka admitted.

I just smile.

-x-

So it ended up that Tenten, Hinata and Ino will still go somewhere so I ended up going home alone.

I walk through my apartment door and open the door, I then locked the door and walk straight to my room, I open my room door and open the light.

When I open the light the first thing I saw was Sasuke sitting in my bed. He seems like he waited there for a long time.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said, "I'm sorry, I just realized that it wasn't you when I saw the video."

"I already get it, now get out." I said trying to be brave and stopping any tears to fall down.

"Sakura, I'm really sorry, now please come back home with me." Sasuke said.

"You chose her over me, you chose her over ME!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry; I didn't choose her over you. I just don't like seeing girls crying, I disliked that idea, so I was trying to stop her from crying." Sasuke said. "Is there anything I can do, for you to forgive me?"

"...D-did you really l-love me?" I asked putting a brave face.

"I did love you, I have always loved you. Did you love me?" Sasuke asked standing up and walking towards me.

Sasuke is now in front of me, I can't hold my tears anymore and I can't put any brave face anymore. But I did really love this idiot, I can never say no to that question.

I felt my tears already falling down, that's when I realize I was already started crying, I hugged Sasuke tightly, and then Sasuke hugs me tightly as well.

"I-I did love y-you." I said in a numb voice. "A-and I w-will always will l-love you."

We finally break our hug, Sasuke took something from his pocket, and then he showed me the ring that I throw him, "You forgot your ring Mrs. Uchiha." Sasuke said.

Sasuke then put the ring back at my finger and seal it with a kiss.

He then faces me again and kisses me in the lips.

"I love you." Sasuke whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered.

-x-

_**6 years later...**_

"Sakura, you're cooking really taste nice, you should have married me instead of Sasuke." Sasori said. "Then we'll be a happy family living in a big ho—."

"Don't flirt with my mommy!"

"Kyosuke, so how was the photo taking went?" I asked my 5 years old son who exactly looks like Sasuke but mini version, a spiky black hair with blue tint, an onyx eyes and light skin.

"Kyosuke next time you should aim a little bit lower." Sasuke said appearing from the back of the door.

"Don't worry daddy, I'll make sure of that next time." Kyosuke said and run through his room.

"What are you teaching him?" I asked Sasuke as I stand up and face towards him.

"It's just for boys. Hey where is Miyuri anyway?" Sasuke asked.

Sasuke is talking about our daughter who I just give birth last, last week, she have pink hair like me, and green eyes like me... okay she looks like me, she's just like mini version of me but still a baby.

"Miyuri is already sleeping upstairs." I said.

"Hey guys, I'm leaving now, I don't want to see any of your lovey dovey!" Sasori said and walk out of the kitchen and out of the house.

"So how was the photo taking with Kyosuke gone?" I asked.

"It was alright, his just so adorable no one can resist his asking for lots of candy." Sasuke said.

I know I don't get it Kyosuke really loves candies and sweet foods and Sasuke doesn't, Kyosuke smiles a lot and Sasuke just sometimes smirk most often.

I bet Miyuri would be the opposite of me, maybe she'll dislike candies, and then she'll just smirk and not smile, she'll just smirk most often only like Sasuke...

Sasuke then kiss me in the lips, "Happy anniversary!"

"Happy Anniversary!" I said and smile.

-END-

-x-

_**Note: I hope you guys like it! I'm sorry for my wrong grammars! I'll miss you guys, thank you for nice reviews, I hope you all review for the last time, because this is the last chapter! And I'm planning of doing a sequal to this story, (Dual of this story.) :) I hope you all like it! and I'm still planning about the sequal, bye!  
**_

_**-PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**-Cookie~**_


	23. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hey guys, after being gone for a very, very long time and coming upon my fanfiction account as some of you might have already noticed, I deleted my other stories and left this one.

So I plan on re-writing this story again and everything; seeing the grammars and punctuations only makes me want to curl into a ball and hide into a cave. I'm embarrassed from seeing the way I used to write and everything.

I know this is already finished but hey, it won't hurt to re-write it again and everything to make it even more better, right, right? I reckon my writing has improved a lot as well and I'm not bragging here, so I thought I should re-do this again! c:

I know this is finish and complete so for those people who doesn't want to read the re-do, then I suggest you don't read it just in case I ruin or change some things from the original version.

So I will be deleting the chapters pretty soon, maybe next week or something?

So peace yo!

-butterflyxox (formerly known as cookiemonster98)


End file.
